The Rescuers in Egypt
by Hyaku-Legger
Summary: Based on Margery Sharp's powerful novels 'The Turret' and 'Miss Bianca in the Salt mines'. A sequal to 'The Rescuers in Manhattan'. Professor Caerphilly and his daughter Claire join Bernard and Miss Bianca on a mysterious mission to Egypt.


87

The Rescuers in Egypt

Based on the novels '_The Turret' _and '_Miss Bianca in the Salt Mines_' by Margery Sharp, published by Little, Brown and Company.

Story written by: Fernando Caballero

In the burning sands of the Sahara desert, near the blue swirling surface of the great Nile River, a tiny mouse ran across the dunes to a small shack on the riverbank beside of the blue water. It was a wooden shack filled with all sorts of birds, from desert crows to colorful jungle parrots. The little mouse entered the shack and leaned against the wall, panting for breath.

"Tiah! What in the world are you doing here!?" asked a crow and flew down from his perch to her side. "You know better than to be running around in broad daylight. What if a hawk sees you?"

"Please…Schazamann, I need your help…It's urgent," panted the little mouse. She was wearing a veil over her face and removed it to talk to the crow. "You must take this message to Athens quickly. It's very important."

She held out a small piece of paper rolled into a small tube.

"Athens? Why ever would you want to deliver it to Athens?" asked the crow named Schazamann.

"You must take it…to the…_Rescue Aid Society_!" panted the mouse Tiah.

"Rescue Aid Society? Do you think it still exists?" asked Schazamann gently. "I mean, it's been over two thousand years…"

"Wherever there are mice," said Tiah, "the Rescue Aid Society is there. I'm sure of it. Now hurry, please, before we all die."

Schazamann knew that she was in a real predicament. He understood.

"Alright. I can't fly that far, though," said Schazamann. "But I'll arrange things so that it gets to Athens tomorrow. You have my word."

"Thank you," said Tiah bowing.

"Now hurry along, dear child. Your father will surely be worried if you don't go back soon," said Schazamann.

"My father thinks I'm at school," said Tiah, putting her veil over her face and running off.

"Hmmm, well then it must be urgent," said the crow to himself. "Tiah would never disobey her elders unless it's something of vital importance."

The little mouse girl ran off again, disappearing suddenly into the sand dunes as if her burrow were in the middle of the desert.

Schazamann gave the paper to a tern who was dozing almost at the top of the perches.

"Take this to Athens," said Schazamann. "Guard it well. And do everything you can to contact transportation and travel conveniences for the Rescue Aid Society at our station there. Be swift."

"Understood, sir," said the tern. "Taking off immediately."

The tern flew off into the blue sky. He crossed the Nile and flew towards the Red Sea. Terns always fly along the coast if they can, so his flight path would be along the Mediterranean Sea coast until he reached Greece.

But before reaching the coast of the Red Sea, he felt a stone hit his side and was startled. The men on the coast shot him with a slingshot for diversion, and the message fell from his talons and pelted down.

The men were salt miners and often shot passing birds or insects with salt rocks to see who had better aim. The message landed into a mound of salt that they were loading in bags to export. The letter was lost among the white grains as the men threw it with the salt into a bag and sealed it in, loading it into a truck that was bound for Alexandria.

The message was lost. The bag of salt was to be exported to America. Was there any chance for this poor little Egyptian girl mouse and her troubles? Only time would tell.

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------_

It was springtime! The park was filled with families walking and picnicking and having all sorts of fun. In a very secluded and peaceful spot under a large willow tree, two little mice were having a wonderful time together. They had fun wading in the shallows, letting their fur dry on the lovely spring grass (mice dry very quickly), and were now getting ready for their light picnic lunch.

"The water sure is great!" said Bernard, a gallant brown mouse, in his humble Rhode Island accent. "It's a nice day to spend outdoors."

"And you had a wonderful idea of coming here, darling," said Miss Bianca, a beautiful white mouse with a soft Hungarian accent. "It's so quiet and comfortable."

"When I was a little mouse, my family and I used to come here," said Bernard as he sat on the tablecloth with Miss Bianca. "We all learned to swim in this very lake in which now you are learning very quickly, Bianca."

Miss Bianca smiled pleasantly. Bernard had been teaching her to swim and she was making very good progress thanks to his caring guidance.

"It was our secret spot," said Bernard. "We would swim and play and do all sorts of things till late afternoon. All of us, cousins, nephews, aunts and uncles, everyone."

Mice tend to have very large families, and Bernard's family was no exception. Most of his relatives lived around the city, brothers, sisters, cousins and more nephews than he could keep count of. Last time he counted there were seventy, including little Nibbler the youngest of them all, and already that seemed ages ago.

"Oh, I remember them all being at our wedding. How lovely it was to meet them!" said Miss Bianca fondly. "It's a great blessing to have such a wonderful family."

"And we have an even greater blessing, dear," said Bernard as they held paws and their tails entwined. "Each other."

Miss Bianca gave Bernard a loving kiss on his cheek. Truly, they were the happiest couple the world had ever been witness of. There was just so much chemistry between them from the very beginning; they both knew that without each other, their lives would have been dull and without any true meaning. Blessed be that wonderful day in which their gazes first met and both felt their breaths taken away by that mysterious force that they didn't know at first but soon discovered as the attraction that love places between corresponding hearts, warmly bringing them together for all time.

The newlywed mice took some food out and arranged it on small plates. Bernard took two bottles of ginger-ale (mouse-sized bottles) and unscrewed the caps. He gave a bottle to Miss Bianca, who was spreading some pâté on two pieces of cracker with Camembert cheese.

"You know, it has been rather calm lately," said Miss Bianca as she sipped some of her drink. "Not much activity, save for general meetings and diplomatic dealings."

"Yes. Seems that the world is at peace for the moment," said Bernard. "No calls for help in more than a month. It is nice to have some time to settle down and recover."

"It certainly is, darling," said Miss Bianca resting her head on his shoulder.

It was May. Only a month ago, before their wedding, Bernard and Miss Bianca had descended into the city sewers to uncover a diabolical plot against the city, with a revengeful doll as the mastermind. It was one of the most dangerous assignments they've had, and Bernard almost lost his life in a gas explosion down in the sewers. Then again, it wasn't the first time Bernard was at the edge of the cliff. He wasn't perhaps a very good public speaker and didn't have many friends (and in fact he was often overlooked by many as a regular brown mouse with big feet and short whiskers, plus the fact that he had once been the Society's janitor), but he had qualities that were far more valuable than easy chitchat and social magnetism. Bernard was in no way an ordinary mouse. He possessed a stout-heartedness without pair, courage and endurance that surpassed any mouse in the world ever to live, a resourcefulness that more than once made a critical situation shift to their advantage, a strong devotion to the Rescue Aid Society, and above all, an even stronger devotion to Miss Bianca that overpowered any difficulty with fiery heroism.

Bernard _never_ knew when he was beat. He would continue to struggle with all his effort regardless of any perils or difficulties.

He _never_ gave up.

Beside all these wonderful qualities, he was unique in appearance as well. He was by mouse standards a large fellow, being in fact the size of a young rat and with the same tough physique. His skeletal structure was solider than other mice, making him able to survive falls that would kill other mice and even humans, such as falling down into the concrete sewers from the top of a manhole; he had big feet for a mouse, which gave him great stability when running and walking across narrow objects such as ropes and small pipes. And his whiskers were very singular indeed. No other mouse had whiskers like Bernard's, short and firm like toothbrush hairs, giving him a very distinguished and elegant appearance.

Some young mice from the Society, especially the Mouse Scouts, knew him and referred to him as 'Bernard the Brave', and well deserved was this indeed. Miss Bianca and Bernard were legends in their own time. They were the role-models of the little mice who aspired to become agents someday.

"Look, little brother, there he is! Bernard the Brave!" an older mouse child would whisper to his sibling when they happened to see him.

"Wow! He's so cool!" said the little mouse. "I wanna be a hero too when I grow up!"

Little mice admired him a lot, as all children admire heroic folks.

"Look, Ginny, there he is!" a little girl mouse would say to his little sister. "Just look at those whiskers! Isn't he cute!?"

"Oh, he's so handsome!" the little sister would say. "Do you think I could marry him when I grow up?"

"I'm afraid neither of us could, Ginny," said the older sister. "He's going to marry Miss Bianca this spring. Oh, but isn't he a darling?"

"Mommy said she'd love to marry him too, but don't tell Daddy she said that!" said little Ginny.

The two girls would giggle and continue skipping rope.

Miss Bianca had always admired Bernard in a very special way, for he had always been a gentlemouse, ever so polite when greeting the delegates, so hardworking and always keeping everything orderly and tidy. It is often said that females of fine society, and most often noble ladies, always fall in love with humble and gentle folks like footmen and pages, and are not at all fond of pompous noblemen with portly arrogant figures and always worrying about fattening their pockets and bank accounts.

The mice ladies would all agree that this was the case with Miss Bianca and her evident and devoted affection for Bernard the janitor, not even glancing at any rich ambassador or highborn delegate. Most of the ladies would secretly watch Miss Bianca at meetings and chuckle to themselves as her infatuated eyes deviated from the platform where some important figure was giving a speech and settle warmly upon Bernard, who happened to be polishing something in the far corner of the meeting hall. They also commented the fact that she was always the last to leave, and that while everyone was walking out, she sat at her place and watched Bernard work with a dreamy look on her face, and never letting pass a chance to walk by him and smile warmly or praise him for how shiny Society's relics always were. Miss Bianca didn't care about the murmurings. She loved Bernard with every bit of affection she had and assured that she was the happiest lass in the world with him ever by her side.

The water rippled gently with falling willow leaves as the two little mice settled comfortably and began their light picnic lunch.

Miss Bianca sprinkled some salt over her cheese and gave the salt tin to Bernard. Bernard shook the tin gently, but nothing happened.

"Hmm," said Bernard and shook it a bit harder. "Funny."

"What is it, darling?" asked Miss Bianca. "Oh, dear, did I use up all the salt."

"No, I checked it this morning," said Bernard perplexed. "It's heavy, so it must be full. I'll unscrew the top and take a look."

Bernard unscrewed the lid and looked inside. It was full of salt, but there was something else too. Something half crumpled was inside, like a piece of paper.

"Hmmm. What have we here?" said Bernard carefully taking the paper out.

"It looks like wrapping paper," said Miss Bianca. "It must have gotten into the salt at the factory."

Bernard unfolded the paper and saw that it wasn't a wrapper. Nor was it any paper he had ever seen before. It looked more like…_parchment_.

"It has writing on it," said Bernard. "It looks like…a letter."

Now things were starting to get suspicious. It was known that prisoners in salt mines sometimes sent messages in salt bags, but this one was too little to be sent by a human. It had squiggly designs near the top that seemed to be written in some ancient code.

Miss Bianca and Bernard held the parchment together and read the message.

"_**To: Rescue Aid Society, Athens.**_

_**We are in danger! The salt mine under our village has been invaded by an enemy we cannot defeat alone. We need your help. Please come quickly to Egypt and follow the coordinates detailed below. Help us! Tiah"**_

Bernard looked puzzled.

"Athens?" he said. "This was supposed to go to Greece. How did it end up here?"

They pondered this for a while.

"The salt!" said Miss Bianca. "It probably fell in a salt bag in the mines and was brought here. But it mentions the Society. Why?"

"Well, the headquarters used to be in Athens. But that was in ancient times," said Bernard.

They knew only one thing. This message was clear and there was someone in danger.

"We'd better take this to headquarters," said Bernard. "And get ready to leave as soon as we can. I'm afraid our picnic will be cut a bit short, Bianca."

Miss Bianca smiled fondly. Bernard was so dedicated when it came to rescuing prisoners. He was truly the best mouse for the assignment. She didn't mind at all about their picnic being postponed, for she knew that when someone needed their help, they would be there. As their pledge said: "_Through storm and rain and dark of night, never fail to do what's right_."

And that's how it all started. Bernard and Miss Bianca were going on another daring rescue mission. Who knows what kind of dangers they'd encounter this time, but they were ready for everything and anything.

At the general meeting, which was the next morning, the Chairman stood at the platform and announced the day's agenda. But before anything else, he announced that there was something of vital importance to be discussed before they began.

After the singing of the Rescue Aid Society anthem, Bernard walked towards the platform with the parchment in his paws feeling important but awkward. The other members applauded as he walked up in front of the podium, which was a cotton reel. He wasn't accustomed to public acclaim, but he knew his duties.

"Fellow agents, members, and respectable associates," said Bernard as he stood tall on the platform.

Miss Bianca blew him a little kiss, and this gave him an outburst of courage.

"Yesterday, while on a leisure outing, Delegate Miss Bianca and I unexpectedly came upon a distress message sealed in a tin of salt," said Bernard. "The message has come all the way across the Atlantic Ocean from Egypt, although it was originally meant to go to Athens, which, as we all know, is where our Society's headquarters used to be in ancient times."

Bernard placed the parchment in front of a magnifying glass that was installed in front of the platform. All the members of the Society read the message and the reactions were diverse.

But none of the reactions were as abrupt or shocked as that of the old Egyptian delegate. He jumped an inch from his chair and grabbed the hem of his white-and-blue tunic. Tiny little droplets of sweat appeared on his balding head.

"Mikka Sham!" he cried. "Impossible!"

The Chairman stood up and walked to the edge of the platform.

"Does the representative of Egypt wish to add any information that may be useful to the expedition?" he said.

"No, Mr. Chairman, sir," said the Egyptian mouse.

But he didn't seem to mean it.

"Things being as they are," continued Bernard. "And in accordance with the society's aims, we take the assignment and call for volunteers who would wish to aid us."

Nobody believed it necessary to accompany the two legendary rescuers. The Egyptian delegate, however, looked very grim.

"Very well then," said the Chairman. "Delegate Bernard, you may return to your place."

Bernard gave a courteous gesture and returned to Miss Bianca's side.

"That was wonderful, darling," said Miss Bianca holding his paw.

"… Indeed, not a moment to lose. Now, in anticipation to this urgent assignment," the Chairman was saying. "And with the interest of the success of the enterprise, I have personally contacted and hired the services of an old friend of mine to accompany our agents to Egypt. The gentleman in question is the notorious Welsh Professor Caerphilly of the University of Cardiff, a Master of Geology with a degree in Egyptology."

A few of the elderly delegates giggled behind their paws. Professor Caerphilly was known to be an eccentric old bat at times. His pupils were all aware of his sudden outbursts of inspiration which more than once ended in one or another adversity. _Disaster_ is perhaps a better word.

"He shall arrive in Cairo at five o'clock in the afternoon on the 7th of May, which gives you little more than twenty four hours to be there yourselves," concluded the Chairman. "Delegates Bernard and Miss Bianca, you are excused to prepare for your assignment. And now let us move on to the day's agenda…"

Bernard and Miss Bianca walked arm-in-arm out of the meeting hall to get prepared for their voyage.

Just as they were walking out, they heard a voice beside them.

"You're wasting your time," said the voice.

It was the Egyptian delegate. He had somehow moved out of the hall unnoticed and was leaning against the outer wall, looking very incredulous.

Bernard decided to listen to whatever he had to say. Even the littlest chit-chat could be useful.

"I beg your pardon, sir, but why do you say that?" asked Bernard.

"You're setting out after something that does not exist," said the old Egyptian mouse, "The Mikka Sham."

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked puzzled.

"Mikka Sham?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"The Mythical Shadow Mice,"said the Egyptian, "That's what the writing said at the top of the message. It's an ancient legend. They were a tribe that coexisted peacefully with humans, but after a big war they were destroyed. If they ever did exist, they no longer do. But I doubt they ever existed at all."

He pushed down his glasses with a finger and looked severely at them.

"It's likely to be just a prank of very bad taste. If I were you, I'd abort this assignment immediately,"he said.

"Abort the mission?,"asked Bernard, "Don't you think that's a bit hasty?"

"What I think is hasty, and downright irresponsible, is embarking on some crazy goose chase without knowing anything at all in the first place, just running off into the indefinite like fools,"said the Egyptian, "You are just running straight into a brick wall. The Mikka Sham are just a myth."

Bernard frowned; his whiskers twitched slightly. Miss Bianca could feel him getting a bit ruffled.

"Well, legends are based on true facts, aren't they? And if the message is here, then that means that _someone_ is in trouble,"said Bernard.

"How do you know that message isn't thousands of years old and that it was just dug up in the salt mines and accidentally placed in a salt bag?,"the Egyptian said.

"Because the ink is fresh,"said Bernard, "And because a child wrote it. You see these scribbles? In ancient times, children wouldn't be allowed to write this, only elders."

The Egyptian's eyes went wide. Indeed Bernard was right. Miss Bianca smiled.

"Our society has never failed to answer a call for help, and it certainly won't fail now,"said Bernard firmly.

"Really? What proof have you that they exist?,"the old Egyptian mouse asked incredulously.

"What proof have you that they don't?,"was Bernard's comeback.

The Egyptian knew he was beaten. Bernard was right again.

Without another word, Bernard bid him a respectful goodbye and he and Miss Bianca walked away to prepare for their assignment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

It was around seven o'clock in the evening when the mice walked into the Albatross Air Service office. It was raining quite a lot, which could make their voyage a bit difficult. Miss Bianca shook the water off her umbrella while Bernard walked towards the reception counter with their scanty luggage, which contained only their essentials.

Bernard gave the little bell on the counter a pat and it sounded with a pleasant 'ding'. Miss Bianca walked up behind Bernard and rested her chin on his shoulder and her paws around his arms and they waited. And waited.

And waited.

"Hmm,"said Bernard, "Nobody's around."

This was typical. Flights were always late, and the Albatross flights weren't an exception.

"I do hope he gets here soon,"said Miss Bianca.

"We really must hurry,"said Bernard looking at the clock on the shelf beside the departure chart, "Maybe we can still catch the eight o'clock train…"

"Look! Look, there he is!,"said Miss Bianca excitedly looking out the window as she placed her paws on Bernard's shoulders.

They looked out the window and saw the blurry image of an albatross with goggles flying towards them….right towards them!

"Uh oh! TO THE RIGHT! ORVILLE, TO _YOUR_ RIGHT!,"Bernard yelled as he waved his arms, "ORVILLE, LOOK OUT FOR THE…"

SLAM!

"…window,"finished Bernard.

Orville's feathery face slammed hard against the window, which fortunately didn't break.

As if nothing, the large albatross got up and waddled towards the office, adjusting his goggles and humming a tune.

"Captain Orville! A-Are you injured?,"said Bernard as he ran up to meet him.

"Me, injured? Hah! That was the shortest landing I ever had!,"said Orville proudly, "I told you before, Bernie bud, I'm as fit as a fiddle!"

"Well,"said Bernard relieved, "Thank goodness for that."

"Good evening, Captain,"said Miss Bianca, "We're here to book a flight."

"Well, weather's kinda crummy for a honeymoon trip, now isn't it?,"said Orville cheekily.

"Oh, Captain, you are such a mischievous one,"said Miss Bianca as she held Bernard's paw, giggling and blushing at the same time.

"So, where to this time, eh? London, Paris, Moscow, Albuquerque?,"Orville said as he walked over to his logbook to make an entry.

"Well, Miss Bianca and I are in a bit of a hurry. We have to be at Cairo as soon as possible,"said Bernard, "There's someone in trouble."

"Well then, let's not keep the troubled waiting,"said Orville as he finished his writing and closed his logbook, "Flight 13 will rake the clouds in five minutes!"

He walked over to the back of the office for a refreshment.

"Why must it always be Flight 13?,"muttered Bernard.

"Oh, darling, we'll be alright,"said Miss Bianca smiling, "Captain Orville is a professional. He was born to fly. Now, come on…"

Miss Bianca gave him a little kiss on his cheek. This always made Bernard forget all his worries and feel light as a feather.

"Let's sit down and look at this lovely rain, shall we?,"Miss Bianca said as he took Bernard's hand and they walked towards the window.

Five minutes later, under the dense downpour, Miss Bianca and Bernard seated themselves comfortably in the sardine can that Orville adjusted to his back. It had a little retractable canopy placed on top so they wouldn't get soaked by the rain.

"This is your Captain speaking,"said Orville, "Welcome once again, folks! We shall prepare for departure following standard takeoff procedures. Fasten your seatbelts, no smoking, and in case of emergency, the airline has supplied you with a parachute, a paper bag and a packet of crushed peanuts for survival at high sea which you'll find under your seat."

"Well…that's good to know,"said Bernard.

"Hopefully we won't be needing them,"said Miss Bianca.

"Not while I'm steering, little lady!,"laughed Orville, "Just sit back and enjoy your cruise across the wild blue yonder."

Orville adjusted his goggles and started his taxi run for takeoff.

"Here we go!,"said Orville, "The takeoff may be a bit rough, but once we're up we're smooth as silk!"

"Hoo-boy. I never did like this part much,"said Bernard as he held onto the edge of the can.

Closer and closer came the edge of the building. Two feet, one foot…and…

"GERONIMO!!!!,"yelled Orville and tossed himself to a freefall dive with his wings spread.

The rain fell all around beside them and lightning flashed as they pelted down towards the pavement at increasing speed.

"Yiiiipeeeeee!!!,"Miss Bianca enjoyed the thrilling dive, "Oh, Bernard, isn't this exciting!?"

"Ooohhhh, myyyy gggooooosh!,"yelled Bernard, not too fond of it, "Captain, you sure you can p-pull up with wet f-feathers?"

"We'll find out soon, bud!,"answered Orville.

"Ooooooh myyyyy! Where was that paper bag you said?,"Bernard gasped.

But before they knew it, Orville had pulled up from the dive, about ten feet above the busy street, and they were airborne.

"There, what did I tell you!? We're on our way East, hehehe!,"said Orville cheerfully.

"You're definitely the best aviator in the airs, Captain!,"said Miss Bianca thrilled.

Bernard just gave a sickly smile, his face as pale as a ghost.

"Well done, Captain,"he said.

Miss Bianca knew Bernard wasn't too crazy about takeoffs, but this didn't bother her in the least. Quite the opposite, she found it very cute, strange it may sound.

"It's alright now, darling,"said Miss Bianca, "We'll be just fine now that we're stabilized. Come on; let's look at the pretty landscape."

Miss Bianca held his cheeks in her warm paws and kissed him on the tip of the nose. Bernard's pallid face soon returned to normal thanks to this warm gesture. He smiled broadly.

"Yeah…thank you, Bianca,"said Bernard gleefully.

And so, nestled together snugly, they looked at the wonderful night view of the city and the river, knowing that a great adventure lied before them.

It was just splendid to watch the ground and sky from high above. Miss Bianca and Bernard watched in amazement as the cloudy sky turned into a starry mass of dark blue.

Since the rain was gone, Bernard folded back the canopy so they could look at the stars better.

"Isn't the sky just beautiful?,"Miss Bianca admired.

"Yeah, one of the wonders of nature,"said Bernard, "Look, there's Orion."

"Where?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"Right there, those three in a row…,"said Bernard as he indicated the constellation, "And those three over there…that's his eye and that's his arm holding his club."

"Oh, there it is! I can see it now,"said Miss Bianca, "All he needs is whiskers and a tail and he'll be just like you, Bernard. Strong, brave and gallant."

Bernard beamed.

"Are there other?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"Yes, there's the Sailor's Dagger…and that's the Capricorn,"said Bernard as he pointed out more constellations.

"There are so many,"said Miss Bianca, "It's marvelous of you to recognize them all."

"I learned most of the constellations from my older brothers when I was little,"said Bernard, "We used to go to a place we called 'The Tower', which was a half-crumbled building, and look at the stars until mom called us for supper."

"I must have been so much fun,"said Miss Bianca.

She always found the stories of Bernard's past very entertaining, for they were so different from her own. She had always lived in comfort ever since she was a little mouse. Bernard, however, was born and raised in the rough part of town, and he had had to escalate from poverty often pulling himself up by his boot-straps. He had come a long way from often sleeping several nights without supper to being the top agent of the Society, and he was grateful for everything he had surmounted to be where he was now.

Miss Bianca leaned warmly against him and gazed at the shining stars.

"It's lovely,"said Miss Bianca, "And to look at them with you, darling, makes it even more delightful."

Bernard's short firm whiskers brushed with her long silvery whiskers, sending quivers of delight along both their bodies.

"I wonder if Orville likes the stargazing as well,"said Miss Bianca.

"Captain, do you like looking at the stars too?,"Bernard asked Orville.

Orville didn't answer.

"Er, Captain?,"Bernard asked again.

He was answered with the last sound he'd want to hear from an airborne pilot: a loud snore!

"Oh…omigosh!,"said Bernard.

"Don't worry, dear, albatrosses usually sleep while they're flying,"said Miss Bianca, letting out a soft yawn, "And I think we ought to do the same."

"Yeah…you're right,"said Bernard warily.

Miss Bianca gave Bernard a little kiss on his cheek as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Rest well, dear,"said Bernard.

He tried to stay awake, not feeling very comfortable with the idea of them all being asleep on a flight, but his eyelids got heavier by the minute and Miss Bianca's soft rhythmical breathing slowly lulled him to sleep.

It was a strange dream, but quite a mellow one at the same time. Bernard's arms had disappeared, and instead he had large feathery wings. He could see vast fields and seas and lakes, cities and towns and great mountains covered with snow. He looked at a big mountaintop covered with white frost and watched it come closer to him, all the little details of the rocky edges and the sharp rocks and snow coming closer and closer. Bernard flapped his wings to go higher, but he was still going right towards it. He flapped harder, and he still went towards it! In a split second, he realized that he was awake, and there really was a mountaintop coming towards him…no, _they_ were going towards it!

Bernard bolted up and gasped.

"HOLY MACKEREL! ORVILLE! PULL UP!,"he yelled.

Orville woke up.

"Huh? What the…HOLY SMOKES!,"said Orville a mere two feet from the rocks. He quickly pulled up and skimmed the surface of the snowy rock by barely an inch!

Miss Bianca, who had been asleep, woke up suddenly.

"What…what's going on, Captain?,"she asked innocently.

"Oh, not to worry, little lady,"said Orville, "Just a…er, bit of turbulence in the path. No cause for alarm!"

Miss Bianca smiled and quickly went back to sleep.

"Whew! That was hairy!,"said Orville, "Thanks, little buddy!"

"S-Sure, Captain,"Bernard nodded, not yet recovered from the shock, "Anytime."

"Gee, I don't remember that mountain being in my flight route. Better check the charts when I get back,"said Orville as he went on flying, wide awake.

Bernard decided he'd best get as little sleep as he could, for they still had to cross several regions where he felt sure there was more than one mountain top to be avoided.

At about half past nine, Orville started to descend towards a harbor. It was rainy once again near the shore, so Bernard had replaced the canopy over them. Miss Bianca felt the altitude decreasing and woke up. She found Bernard wide awake, looking over the edge at what looked like a small port town.

"Captain, why are we going down?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"See that island?,"said Orville, "That's Nantucket. Home of the best sailors and fastest vessels in the world."

"I've heard of it! The "Mecca of the Seafaring" they call it sometimes,"said Bernard excitedly.

Miss Bianca looked puzzled.

"We'll have to voyage by sea until we get to Gibraltar, and from there we can retake the skies along the northern African coastline,"said Orville.

"Wow!,"said Bernard, "We're going on a ship?!"

"That's right, bud,"said Orville, "Now hang on tight, you two. Landing on that wet deck ain't no child's play."

Orville landed on the deck and skidded almost all the way overboard, but managed to break nicely close to a lifeboat.

"Now,"said Orville, "Everyone into the boat."

He slipped under the large cover that protected the lifeboat and under it they were cozy and sheltered from the rain.

"Dear passengers,"said Orville, "Due to the long and rather tricky voyage that will take place tomorrow morning, your Captain shall proceed to gain his strength with a good night's slumber. You are free to descend and take a look around the ship while I catch some shut-eye."

Orville settled down to sleep, tucking his head under his wing.

"If these diesel ships are as fast as they say, we ought to be there in no time,"mumbled Orville as he drifted off to sleep.

Bernard hopped out of the sardine can and onto the wooden floor of the lifeboat.

"This is great! I always wanted to sail on a ship,"said Bernard, "Let's go walk around the deck Bianca…Bianca?"

He looked at Miss Bianca, who was holding onto the rim of the can and looking a tad uneasy.

"Oh, I'm sorry, darling,"said Miss Bianca apologetically, "But I…I'm really not too fond of…ships. Please forgive me. It's just that…the ocean and all that…makes me a little…edgy."

Bernard understood. Just as he wasn't very keen on flying and especially takeoffs, Miss Bianca wasn't very keen on sailing at sea.

Orville was fast asleep with his head under his wing. Bernard sat beside Miss Bianca and comforted her as the ship raised its anchors and set sail. The clatter of chains and the subtle sway of the boat among the waves soon replaced the stillness of the harbor.

"Don't worry, dear,"he said, "Just sleep comfortably and before you know it we'll be there."

Bernard took a fluffy pillow from under the seat and placed it comfortably behind Miss Bianca's head so that she could rest better.

"Don't fret,"said Bernard, "I won't go away. I'll be right here by your side if you need me. Everything will be fine. I promise."

Bernard was a mouse of word, and Miss Bianca knew it and was instantly reassured. She rested herself against Bernard's warm body and closed her eyes.

"Good night, my love,"said Miss Bianca, "Thank you."

Bernard placed his arm around her and settled comfortably by her side.

"Good night, Bianca,"he said and gave her a goodnight kiss on her cheek, feeling their whiskers brush tenderly.

And so, nestled together warmly, the two mice soon fell asleep, knowing that tomorrow they'd be seeing the legendary Gibraltar in the horizon, the magnanimous gateway to the blue Mediterranean Sea.

It was a bright morning over the blue waves. Bernard had always been an early riser, so he opened his eyes and yawned as he felt the sun's embrace through the cover of the lifeboat.

He felt Miss Bianca stir a bit beside him and rub her cheek against his.

Bernard closed his eyes again, wishing this voyage could go on at least a little longer. It was so pleasant to feel the waves rocking them gently and Miss Bianca's ermine-soft fur snugly against his cheek.

On deck, voices of busy sailors could be heard as they rushed to their chores. Most were Canadian, since they spoke French with bits of English; some were from Greenland and Iceland, and there were a few Dutch voices as well.

With the murmur of the deck, Miss Bianca opened her eyes. The sea was calm, so there wasn't much movement on board. She was thankful for that.

Bernard's eyes met hers and they smiled.

"It seems that the voyage turned out fine,"said Miss Bianca.

"We should be close to the African coast by now,"said Bernard, "Let's have a look."

He got up and helped Miss Bianca descend from Orville's back. Miss Bianca held Bernard's arm and they walked towards the front of the boat.

At the bow of the lifeboat, they lifted the cover and looked out into the horizon. A marvelous sight met their eyes. Blue ocean and green and brown land in the distance. A pale sky with a shining sun just above the sea. This was Gibraltar Strait, the union between Africa and Europe, and beyond it, the vast Mediterranean Sea, stage of so many historical voyages of the ancient seafarers: Persia, Greece, Rome, Phoenicia, Arabia, Gaul and all the races who conquered this enclosed yet fierce body of water.

"It's lovely,"said Miss Bianca, "I've never seen something quite so beautiful."

Bernard nodded and let the view absorb his admiration.

They were so overwhelmed by the vista that they didn't notice someone behind them.

"RISE AND SHINE!,"yelled a loud voice.

The next moment, Bernard was dangling from the edge of the boat's rim, holding on for dear life. Miss Bianca was desperately trying to help him climb up. The voice had startled him so much that he almost fell overboard.

When he finally got back onto the boat, they looked behind them to see Orville, beaming and flexing his wings.

"Orville! Don't ever do that again!,"heaved Bernard.

"Lighten up, folks! It's a bright morning and we're on our way to Egypt, the Home of the Pharaohs, non-stop,"said Orville, "Climb on board and we'll start the take off."

Minutes later, Orville was standing at the edge of the boat, with Bernard and Miss Bianca safely seated.

"Okay folks! Hang on tight!,"said Orville and he jumped down towards the sea.

Seeing the water rushing towards them so fast wasn't very pleasant for Bernard, especially because they didn't seem to be pulling up. Orville's words didn't make him feel any better.

"Darn!,"said Orville, "I knew I should have picked up some speed before jumping!"

Orville pulled up too close to the water. The waves smacked against his backside sending him forward with great force. At least that helped to give them more speed and soon they were flying nicely several feet above the sea.

"Well, that helped,"said Orville as he looked at his two passengers, drenched with seawater, "Don't worry, it'll dry off before you know it. This is the tropic, after all."

And so, the mice flew towards their destiny, with Algeria, Tunisia and Libya at their right side, and with a lot of hope for their assignment.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was around five o'clock in the afternoon when a large city came into view. They didn't, however, fly towards the city itself, but a bit to the south towards the outskirts, where several low buildings made from stone were grouped together like an ancient village frozen in time.

"Cairo,"said Orville, "One of the most ancient cities on the globe."

Near the edge, they could see the Nile River with all its grandness and the immense sand dunes of the desert that extended farther than their eyes could see.

"Your Captain is glad to announce that we're nearing the end of our voyage,"said Orville, "Please remain seated and keep your seatbelts fastened till we come to a complete stop."

In the middle of the town, Orville descended to land on the roof of a building. The mice looked closely and saw that there were other large and small birds on the roof: Vultures, terns, desert crows and a few flamingos even. There was a landing strip marked with oil lamps. Orville managed to land straight and skidded a bit until he came to a complete stop.

Immediately, six or seven little mice with turbans pushed a ramp with two staircases towards Orville. Three of the little mice children rushed up the steps and offered to carry their baggage. There wasn't much to carry; only Miss Bianca's valise and Bernard's small traveling case, but they gladly took them and stood at the foot of the steps waiting for the passengers to descend.

"My, what a nice welcoming,"said Miss Bianca as she took hold of Bernard's arm and they descended together along the ramp and stepped onto the ground.

"Thank you,"said Bernard and gave them the packet of crushed peanuts.

The mice children bowed respectfully and ran off with the packet of peanuts in their little paws.

"Well, folks, we hope to see you again soon! Your crew thanks you for flying with Albatross Air Service!,"said Orville as some steward mice washed his feet, cleansed his goggles and got the dust off his feathers.

Bernard and Miss Bianca had never seen so many different kinds of birds from different parts of the world all together. There were Asian species, Europeans and literally dozens of African birds. There was a large clock at the far side of the landing strip, which indicated that it was ten past five.

"Now we have to wait for Professor Caerphilly to arrive,"said Bernard.

No sooner than he finished the sentence, a large sea gull came pelting down towards the landing strip, seemingly about to crash. He had two passengers on board, but they were too far to recognize.

The gull managed to pull up and land rather awkwardly just a bit off the strip.

"Blimey! If anyone ever suggests me to try non-stop from Cardiff to Cairo again, I'll clobber 'im!,"said the Gull as he straightened up.

"Come on, now lad!,"said one of the passengers, "Where's your spirit of adventure, eh? Never a king has conquered another without a stout heart, my boy!"

The passenger was an old mouse wearing spectacles, an old green waistcoat and an overcoat that looked as if it had been locked in a closet full of moths for at least a week. He carried a walking stick, but he didn't seem to think he needed it, for his strides and hops were like those of school children going home from school on their first day of summer vacation.

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at the mouse as he dangerously descended along the ramp, half expecting him to take a wrong step, fall and break his neck. They noticed something that could also be a reason for his awkward way of walking. His left toe was missing.

"Come along, my dear! Time's a-wasting!,"said the old mouse.

The other passenger carefully followed him. But this passenger was different. Elegance and fine movements, so characteristic of British ladies, clearly indicated that the passenger was a female. She wore a floral topknot hat and a petticoat, and in her paws carried a yellow umbrella. The little steward mice carried their bags, which weren't much either, consisting in two valises and a strange suitcase with odd bulges all over. It looked as if it contained several fishing poles and a folding chair inside. The two mice walked down the platform and looked around, seemingly searching for someone. Bernard and Miss Bianca had no doubt by now that this was the notorious Professor Caerphilly of the University of Cardiff, Master of Geology with a degree in Egyptology.

"Well, I guess we're in luck,"said Bernard.

"That must be it. Come on, darling, let's go meet them,"said Miss Bianca.

The two mice walked towards the Professor and his accompanying mouse.

The Professor saw them and nodded in a friendly way.

"Good afternoon!,"said the Professor, "I am Professor Caerphilly of the University of Cardiff. I'll take it you are the Rescue Aid Society agents we have to meet up with! Mr. Bernard and Ms. Bianca, if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, sir,"said Bernard, "Pleased to meet you."

"And the same to you lad!,"said the Professor, shaking his paw, "Very pleased. Oh, and what a charming young lady you have with you. Pleased, dear lady, very pleased."

The female mouse that arrived with the Professor looked a bit shy, but the Professor placed his arm around her and gently pushed her forward.

"Allow me to introduce to you…my lovely daughter, Claire,"said the Professor, "Games-Mistress of the University of Cardiff and seven times winner of the Mice Sports and Athletic Games First Place trophy!"

"Oh, daddy!,"said Claire, blushing a bit, "Come on now."

She shook Bernard and Miss Bianca's paws and smiled pleasantly.

"She's quite the athlete, you see,"said Professor Caerphilly, "Ever since she was a wee little lass, she could throw a javelin like a cannon throws a ball!"

"It certainly must be great to work at the same place,"said Miss Bianca, "Father and daughter always near."

"Oh, yes,"said Claire, "And our pupils are the same as well. His students often beg of me to butter him up before the Geology exams."

"Oh, yes, students will do that,"chuchked the Professor, "And they ask me to butter _her_ up before the gymnastic exams!"

"Hehe, students are resourceful when exams are near,"said Bernard.

They walked all together and left the airport behind, climbing down a small staircase that ran down the side of the building, and down to the backstreet, where other mice walked about.

It was getting a little late. Bernard knew that they had to find the spot indicated by the coordinates on the parchment, so he suggested that they all find a place to sit down and recover from their voyage.

Walking along the narrow streets of what looked like a market, they were the only ones who were out of the dress code. Everyone wore tunics and turbans, most also wore gold and silver trinkets, and the ladies wore silk veils over their faces. The passersby looked at the rescue party, often with dark glances.

"I daresay we're a bit conspicuous,"said the Professor, "I think we ought to try and blend into the crowd a bit more. You never know; there could be an unsympathetic chap around the next corner."

"Oh, dad, please. You're scaring us,"quavered Claire.

Bernard and Miss Bianca found this quite reasonable, though. There were some stands along the walls that sold local garments. It would be a good idea to get fitted into something that would make it less evident that they were foreigners.

But before they could do anything else, they heard something that made them all stop. In fact, the whole crowd of mice that were marketing and bartering stopped and turned to watch aghast.

A loud and shrill scream! A shriek of fear!

In the human street before them, just outside the alley, there was a tiny mouse child, all alone, with something in his paws. He looked desperate. He was standing in the middle of the street while carts moved around him in every direction.

There was a large cart with wide wheels approaching him. There was no way he could avoid those wheels, for he was paralyzed with fear and had frightened tears streaming from his eyes.

But before anyone knew it, a flash of brown fur and red coat raced across the busy street, seized the little mouse and dashed back towards the sidewalk and back into the safety of the alley.

It was Bernard! Seeing that the little mouse was going to be crushed, he dropped everything and dashed valiantly to his rescue. Miss Bianca, Claire and the Professor were spellbound as he ran back between carriage wheels and stamping feet towards them carrying the little mouse in his arms.

Bernard placed the little mouse back on the ground and held him steady, for the poor little thing was still shocked by the frightful brush with death.

"Whew!,"said Bernard, "Are you alright?"

The child looked up at Bernard and jumped up at him, hugging him with strangling force. He babbled something very fast and loud in a language that Bernard had never heard before.

Suddenly, the whole market, all the dozens of mice around them, all started applauding and cheering. Bernard, who wasn't accustomed to public acclaim, smiled nervous but gladly.

"Oh, Bernard, you're their hero!,"said Miss Bianca placing both her paws on Bernard's shoulders, "That was wonderful, darling!"

"Fantastic!,"said Claire, "And those feet! They were so fast! Even I couldn't have sprinted that fast ten yards and back!"

"Remarkable, lad,"said the Professor, "Truly astounding! You are with no doubt worthy of your Society."

The little mouse looked up at Bernard and smiled.

"Thank you, sir,"said the little mouse taking his turban off and bowing, "From now on, I am forever in your debt. My life would have been taken if it wasn't for you!"

Bernard smiled and patted the child's head.

"You're welcome,"he said, "Now come on, let's get you something to drink. You really had a shock back there."

Minutes later, the little mouse child and the rescue party was sitting at a small table inside a shady inn. The kind innkeeper insisted on offering them drinks on the house, for Bernard had displayed such heroism that she felt that it was the least they could do to thank them. It was very generous of her indeed.

The mice drank a very sugary sherbet made from date fruit juice and coconut water. The little mouse was happy to have a cool drink and soon recovered from his shock.

"So, what was a little chap like you doing in the middle of a human street anyway?,"asked Professor Caerphilly.

"I'm on a mission,"said the little mouse, "My name is Tulwar, they say because my teeth are so sharp. My cousin sent me to find Rescue Aid Society agents that are coming to help us."

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at each other and grinned.

"Well, look no further, little one,"said Miss Bianca, "They're sitting right here with you."

The little mouse snorted into his drink with the surprise.

"Truly! You are them!,"he said.

"Yes,"said Bernard.

"Then I am most fortunate! I will succeed in my mission!,"said the little mouse excitedly, "Listen carefully."

He leaned over the table to speak in a lower tone. Bernard and Miss Bianca got closer.

"I have something to give to you,"he said, "This will help you find us."

He took a piece of parchment and handed it quickly to Bernard.

"You must follow the path and search for us,"said Tulwar, "I cannot guide you there, for it is against our laws. But I will give you some advice. You will see a shack beside the river where the bird's roosts are plentiful. Talk to Schazamann, the desert crow. He's our friend and will give you more help. Be swift, please. We don't have much time."

The mice looked at the piece of parchment. Bernard unfolded it, and they realized that it was a map. The Professor and Claire leaned over to have a better look too.

There was the Nile River depicted clearly and two landmarks indicated with bright dots. One had a figure of a crow unfolding its wings. The other was just a dot, in the middle of what seemed like an oasis.

"But how do we…,"Bernard stopped dead as he looked up to ask Tulwar something.

The others looked up at Tulwar too, but he wasn't there anymore.

Tulwar was gone.

He couldn't have walked out that fast. They had merely looked at the map for five seconds and they were at the very back of the inn. Surely they would have seen and heard him getting up and walking away, but he was gone. Not even his blue turban was in sight anywhere. He simply _vanished_.

"This looks serious,"said Miss Bianca, "I don't think we're dealing with regular mice here."

Bernard suddenly remembered something that they heard from the old Egyptian delegate.

"Mikka Sham,"he said, "The Shadow Mice. Do you think it could have anything to do?"

The Professor and Claire shrugged, for they had no idea what he meant. Miss Bianca thought about it too. It was possible. Maybe not probable, but possible.

"I think we'd better get moving,"said Bernard, "It's getting dark, and we have to find this place on the map, or get as close as we can."

They all got up, thanked the innkeeper and walked outside once again to the busy alley.

They wouldn't be able to travel through the desert at night, even with the Nile River as their guide. Therefore, they set a small camp outside the town on the soft sand near the riverbank, between two dunes. The merchant who rented tents and camping gear gave them everything free of charge because of Bernard's heroic deed. People in the East are truly very hospitable and friendly with those who prove to be worthy.

"These people are indeed most kind,"said the Professor as he and Bernard put up the tents.

Miss Bianca and Claire had bought some things from the market that would be very useful. They insisted upon paying the merchants, for they were very fine goods. Miss Bianca had selected a very nice blue tunic for Bernard. It was an open tunic without buttons, decorated with gilded thread designs and was made of a light, fresh material. She had also chosen a pair of golden bangles for him that would give him a very nice touch along with the tunic and a chain with a silver medallion. The medallion had a squiggly design on it like a rune which according to the merchant meant 'Courage'; Miss Bianca found it very suitable for Bernard, for he was indeed courageous. For herself she had bought a lovely silk veil with a silver tiara to use over her face and a light pink tunic of the same material.

"With these on, nobody will look twice,"said Miss Bianca to Claire as they walked back, "We'll fit in just right."

Claire had bought a turban for her father, who was quite fond of those sorts of things, and for her a necklace with a golden scarab pendant which was said to attract good fortune.

When they got back to the camp, Bernard and the Professor had one tent all set and were working on the other one. Bernard had placed some food to warm in a pewter pot over the fire. He had bought a small bottle of very fine cooking oil that smelled very good indeed and also a jar of fine scented pepper. Eventually, after they were used up, Bernard thought that the bottle and the jar would look very nice as decorations on their mantelpiece back home.

"So, had fun?,"the Professor asked.

"Oh, daddy, there are so many things to see,"said Claire.

Miss Bianca showed Bernard what she had bought from the market.

"Won't you try it on, darling?,"she said sweetly.

Bernard took the tunic and the trinkets and went into the tent. A minute later, he walked out with his new clothes on.

"How do you like them?,"asked Miss Bianca eagerly.

"They're fantastic!,"said Bernard very pleased indeed.

Miss Bianca gazed at him very fondly. He looked so very handsome in his blue tunic, silver pendant and golden bangles.

She went into the tent to change into her own garments. When she emerged, her loveliness took Bernard's breath away. Her silver tiara looked like a little strand of moonshine against her ermine fur, her tunic also combined beautifully with her color, and the veil over her face gave her a mysterious and beautiful touch.

"What do you think?,"she asked Bernard.

"Bianca, you're far more beautiful than Cleopatra and Scheherazade together,"Bernard said with great feeling.

Miss Bianca blushed delightedly and kissed Bernard's cheek.

Anyone who happened to look at Bernard and Miss Bianca wouldn't doubt for a second that they were a couple of wealthy travelers right out of the _Arabian Nights_.

Claire and Professor Caerphilly had put their garments on too. The Professor's turban was quite elegant, and Claire's scarab pendant gave her a distinguished touch.

"I look just like Mul-la Naserudin the Hodja in this turban,"said the Professor, "I hope I can become as wise and clever as him someday."

"Oh, I think you already have,"giggled Claire, "Which is why your students can never get away with trying to copy in the exams."

"Well, the Devil knows because he's devilish, my dear, but he knows more because he's old! Hehehe,"chuckled the Professor.

Miss Bianca and Claire sat down to keep an eye on the warming supper in the pot. Bernard and the Professor continued to hammer stakes into the sandy ground.

Bernard looked at Miss Bianca against the moonshine. Her ermine fur seemed to be made of tiny strands of silver and her eyes were like two amber gems gleaming in the moonlight.

"Fine girl, isn't she?,"said the Professor.

"Oh, yes,"said Bernard, "There was never a lovelier mouse in the world. It seems like yesterday that I met her, me being the janitor of the Society. Then we went on our first assignment to Devil's Bayou. It seems like so long ago…"

"Er…I meant Claire,"said the Professor chuckling.

"Oh!,"said Bernard, "Heh, sorry…I thought you meant…"

"I know, lad,"said the Professor with a sigh, "My, it's been so long since she was born. It seems like it was only yesterday that she won her first sports medal in the first grade, and now she's grown into a fine young lady."

The Professor sighed again.

"I only wish she would find someone to settle with as I found her mother, for whatever brief time it was,"said the Professor, "She was fine lady, dynamic, full of energy and almost headstrong at times."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Professor,"said Bernard, "It must be difficult to overcome the grief of loosing someone dear to you."

"Ah, it doesn't matter, lad,"said the Professor, "There are things in life in store for us that we just can't turn around and kick into the dustbin. But we're a happy family, all the same."

The Professor looked fondly at his daughter.

"I'm an old mouse, you know,"said the Professor to Bernard, "Very fortunate to have lived this long. Seen many things, traveled, lived my life. Don't know how much life I have left. One never knows for sure. The thing I want most is to see my daughter settled with a handsome lad, and to be able to tell my stories to my grandchildren beside the fire."

Bernard smiled sympathetically and patted him on the back.

"You will,"said Bernard, "I'm sure you will."

They finished putting the tent together and went inside to get the sleeping bags prepared.

Miss Bianca and Claire were also talking about different matters. Claire led the conversation towards Bernard.

"Mr. Bernard sure us brave, isn't he?,"Claire said.

"Oh, he's the bravest of all mice. It seems only yesterday that I met him for the first time and felt my heart skip with infatuation, writing a short poem about him and wishing he'd someday return my affection. And here we are now, happily married and on yet another mission, this time to faraway Egypt, the cradle of the greatest kings of ancient,"said Miss Bianca.

"You've been on other missions?,"asked Claire.

"Oh, yes. This is our first mission after our wedding. Sometimes I think it's a wonder that we're still all together in one piece with all the perils we've encountered. But Bernard was ever by my side, and he always found a way to shift a difficult situation in our favor,"said Miss Bianca.

"Boy, he sounds like a true hero,"said Claire, "He's rather quiet, though."

"Oh, that's the way Bernard is, humble to the last,"said Miss Bianca fondly, "Even if he saved hundreds in a day, he'd never let it show. You'd probably never know unless you asked him."

"My, what a true gentlemouse, Miss Bianca,"said Claire, "Are there more like him?"

"One of a kind,"answered Miss Bianca as she stirred the warming food a bit.

"But has he any brothers or cousins?,"asked Claire.

This was a foolish question, for everybody knew that mice had large families.

"Oh, by the dozen perhaps,"said Miss Bianca, "But nobody reaches his toes, and I doubt they ever will."

Claire looked at Bernard who had just stepped out of the tent with the Professor. He was indeed a handsome mouse. Even though Claire wasn't very fond of big feet, for she had always believed them to make one clumsy, Bernard's feet proved to be everything but clumsy when he rescued Tulwar from the cartwheels. In fact, she had never seen a pair of big feet speedier than those. Maybe it was just a popular belief.

Bernard's short firm whiskers also gave him a very modest and yet singular appearance, and as a matter of fact Claire had never seen whiskers like his before. In fact, she had never seen a mouse like Bernard before at all. He was just so…different in every way. So different and _special_…

At last, all was set and comfortable. Bernard and Miss Bianca had a tent for themselves and Professor Caerphilly and Claire had the other one.

The mice had a light supper and talked about the assignment and all they had to take into consideration to avoid perils as much as they could. The Professor also told them of a time he was abroad studying and he accidentally got his foot caught in a termite mound.

"I challenged those foul beasts to try and nibble this old veteran,"said the Professor, "And unfortunately one of the soldier termites took me seriously. And that's how I lost my toe, you see."

He lifted his left foot and showed them his missing toe. Bernard and Miss Bianca shuddered at the thought of a large termite biting their toes off and hoped they didn't encounter any in their journey.

It was getting late and they would all need a good night's sleep if they wanted to have all their strength available for the next day.

Bernard and Miss Bianca bid the Professor and Claire goodnight and retired to their tent.

The Professor got into the tent, but didn't get ready to slumber. Instead, he started fiddling with his books and other instruments of science as though he were about to go off to an expedition in the middle of the night. Claire looked at him with a befuddled expression.

"Daddy, isn't it a bit late to be studying?,"she asked.

"Oh, it's never late for knowledge, my dear,"said the Professor, "I'm going to the market for a while, but I won't be gone long."

"To the market?,"asked Claire, "Why?

"I saw an odd old vase that had some ancient writing on it, but since we were in a bit of a hurry I didn't want to bother the others in stopping to look at it,"said the Professor, "I bet I can translate the writing with my book here. Maybe we can find something useful out of it."

"You're not going alone, dad,"said Claire, "What if there's danger at night?"

"Well, then, come along,"said the Professor, "You can be my assistant in the search of new knowledge."

"Me? Oh daddy, why don't you just take a quick peek in the morning?,"asked Claire.

"Now, now. You know me well enough, Claire. When your daddy has made up his mind, there's no point in arguing,"said the Professor.

Claire had no choice. She changed her clothes and got into something more comfortable: A pair of light shorts and a loose white shirt. The Professor took his elements of science and walked out of the tent and towards the town. Claire followed reluctantly.

"I have a bad feeling about this,"she said to herself.

If only they knew how right she was.

The market was dark and empty. The merchants had already left and there wasn't a soul around.

"Daddy, I don't like this,"said Claire, "Let's just wait till daybreak."

"Now, come on, Claire,"said the Professor, "Don't be afraid. There's nobody around."

"_That's_ what scares me,"said Claire.

When they came to the vase that the Professor had mentioned, Claire realized that they were standing far too conspicuously in the human's side of the town. They were on a human sidewalk.

"Now it'll only take a while, my dear,"said Professor Caerphilly, "Don't worry."

The Professor opened his book and looked at a page which contained a strange set of hieroglyphics and complicated designs.

"Let's see now…_dawn…till dawn…_no, that's not right,"the Professor muttered, "Er…_before dawn…shadows…_er, shadows before dawn? No, wait a minute."

While the Professor was busy translating, Claire noticed something moving in the shadows. Too big to be a mouse.

"Daddy, let's get out of here,"said Claire, "There's someone near."

"Wait just a minute…I've almost got it,"said the Professor.

But before he could translate another word, the figure in the shadows emerged. It was a man. He walked right towards them with his big boots and menacing air.

Claire grabbed her father and jumped up into the vase, hiding from the big man. But the man didn't even see them. Instead, he leaned on the counter of the market stand and looked down the street, seemingly waiting for someone.

"What were you trying to accomplish?! I had it right this time! It was '_the shadows of the dawn_'…,"protested the Professor.

'Shh! Quiet!,"said Claire, "Listen."

The man suddenly moved. He turned his head and spoke so someone in the shadows of the shop.

"Is this the last?,"asked the man.

"Yes,"said the other, "Take it down to the mines and make sure nobody follows."

"I'm sick of all this,"said the man as he lifted the vase with the Professor and Claire inside, "When will we be seein' some profit out of our diggin'?"

"Patience, man,"said the other one, "It isn't certain it exists at all. Remember, the boss took an awful risk in hiring hands for this caper."

"Why can't we just storm in with dynamite and blast the place down and then run off with the loot like we did in that temple in Nepal?,"asked the first grumpily.

"You're wasting time! Hurry and get back to work at once,"said the man in the store, "We don't want the people to get suspicious. Off you go!"

And off the man went, with the two mice in the vase.

"What a waste of time,"said the man as he put a lid on the vase and loaded it into a truck, "I still say dynamite. Bah, bother."

He got into the driver's seat and drove away towards the desert. The Professor and Claire were now trapped, and the worst thing was that Bernard and Miss Bianca didn't know where they where. Things looked very grim indeed, and at such an early stage.

What was this plot? What were those men talking about? And what were they looking for?

So many the questions. So little the answers.

Bernard and Miss Bianca slept peacefully inside their tent, the sandy ground proving very comfortable indeed under their sleeping bags. Miss Bianca shifted in her sleep and snuggled closer to Bernard, seeking the warmth of his fur. She felt their whiskers touch and rubbed her cheek with his, sighing contentedly. They had no idea about anything; about the danger that Professor Caerphilly and Claire had gotten themselves into or about the strange, shadowy men talking at the market or anything. For now, they only dreamed, nestled warmly together, knowing only that tomorrow they would start their journey in search for whoever needed their help, unaware of the dangers that could have been avoided had the Professor not been so reckless. It was, in a way, better like this, for they would gain their strength and be prepared for anything that could come. Their valor and resourcefulness would be put on trial in ways they would have never imagined.

Bernard and Miss Bianca's noses rubbed together warmly and their whiskers twitched joyfully as they dreamed silently into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Bernard, always the early riser, opened his eyes and yawned. The roof of the tent billowed ever so gently with the morning breeze. He thought it would be good to get things ready to start as soon as possible.

Looking beside him, though, Bernard realized that he couldn't move. Miss Bianca was hugging him snugly and had her cheek pressed against his chest. He didn't want to wake her up, and he certainly would like to stay where he was, but he knew his duties. Ever so gently, Bernard lifted her arm and replaced his body with his pillow. Even more carefully, he lifted her head and lowered it gently on the pillow until she was comfortable enough. Miss Bianca moved a bit in her sleep, snuggling closer to what she thought was Bernard. Bernard smiled, knowing how affectionate she was with him, even in her sleep. He bent closer and gave her a kiss on her soft, white cheek, which made her smile and sigh contently.

Bernard slowly got up, careful not to make any noise that would wake Miss Bianca, and went outside to get their breakfast ready. It was still a bit dark. In the far distance a very light clarity showed over the rim of the horizon.

Bernard thought for a moment as he got the fire ready and decided that it was best to get started before it got too hot. The dawn was a perfect time, for it was still cool and they would be able to travel without getting too exhausted from of the heat.

Bernard took some bits of bacon-rind from their food satchel and placed them inside the pewter pot that hung over the fire. They crackled pleasantly as they cooked. As he arranged some crusts of bread on a small wooden platter, Bernard smelled the rich scent and felt a great satisfaction inside him. He loved bacon-rind. While their breakfast was getting ready, Bernard decided to go and wake Professor Caerphilly first, tell him to wake Claire, and finally he'd wake Miss Bianca so that they could get started. But as he poked his head into the entrance of the Professor and Claire's tent, he gasped.

They were gone!

Claire's petticoat was neatly folded in a corner, along with her topknot and her umbrella. The Professor's moth-eaten coat was hung by a clothes hanger in the other corner. All his books and instruments of science, however, were gone.

Bernard wasted no time. He knew that something wasn't right. Quickly, he ran back to their own tent and gently but firmly woke Miss Bianca.

"Bianca. Bianca, wake up, dear,"he said.

Miss Bianca opened her amber eyes and looked at Bernard. She smiled sweetly.

"Good morning, darling,"she said.

But when she saw the grim expression on Bernard's face, she realized something wasn't right.

"Is there anything wrong?,"she asked sitting up.

"I don't know yet,"said Bernard, "But I have a feeling that there is."

Miss Bianca knew that when Bernard had a premonition, he was usually right. There wasn't a moment to lose.

Moments later, she and Bernard were all set and ready to move. As Bernard put out the fire, Miss Bianca looked into the horizon with a worried expression.

"Where do you think they could have gone to?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"No idea, but we'll soon find out,"said Bernard handing her a flashlight, "Here. I need you to shine light on the ground so we can follow their tracks.

The tracks led to the market, which was dark and still quite desolate. The first merchants were arriving to get an early start on their selling.

"Oh, Bernard, how will we find their tracks now? Other mice have already walked around here,"said Miss Bianca fretfully.

"Don't worry, we won't lose them,"said Bernard following the tracks, "The Professor has a missing left toe, remember? His tracks are unmistakable."

Miss Bianca remembered that suddenly and realized how obvious it was. In the face of distress, one tends to forget these details and is often at loss; but not Bernard. His resourceful, stouthearted nature was always with him in any adversity.

"Great thinking! You're something else, darling,"said Miss Bianca fondly.

Bernard smiled.

The tracks led them to the end of the alley, where the sidewalk began. Bernard looked around, very puzzled indeed.

Miss Bianca suddenly saw something glimmering not far away. She shone light towards the object and they saw what it was.

"Look!,"she said, "It's…Claire's pendant!"

Claire's scarab pendant was lying on the floor. It had obviously fallen from her neck.

Miss Bianca pocketed it as Bernard looked at the floor and noticed a ring marked on the dusty sidewalk. He also noticed human-sized boot tracks. He thought for a moment and pieced together what _could_ have happened.

"There was a vase here last night,"he said, "The dust proves it. It was moved during the night because the owner didn't replace it yet with another vase. Is it possible that they hid inside and were taken away?"

Bernard's thinking was reasonable, but it also revealed something else. Hundreds of people bought vases. The chances of finding the correct one were so remote; so very remote.

Suddenly, Miss Bianca overheard something. In the corner, two crickets were talking in hushed voices. She heard something about 'mice' and a 'vase' and the 'bad ones' taking them.

"Bernard,"she whispered, "Maybe they know something."

She and Bernard walked over to the crickets and bowed respectfully.

"Good morning, honored merchants,"said Miss Bianca, "Would it be at all unmannerly to ask what your trade is?"

"Not at all, dear lady,"said one of them, "Your husband was the hero who saved the little hatchling from death's tendrils yesterday. We shall aid you in every way we can."

Miss Bianca looked proudly at Bernard, who beamed with coyness.

"We trade with gossip. Cricket's ears go a long way, dear travelers,"said the other, "We can communicate in codes that regular folks consider nothing but a noisy cricket's song. Trade you secrets for coins we shall, barter babble for bread we will."

"But in your case, we will gladly let you have a free sample,"said the first, "_All you ask today we'll say, but tomorrow you must pay_. Here is the latest rumor."

He stood up and cleared his throat.

"It is said that two mice, an old scholar and his daughter, were seen last night in the human side of the market, examining a vase,"said the cricket, "They jumped inside it when a man came and they were carried away by that man towards the desert, along the riverbank. No one dares follow, for the tracks lead beyond the boundaries, where evil things lurk. The bad ones. The Shadow Folk."

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at each other.

"Shadow Folk,"Bernard said, "The Mikka Sham?"

The two crickets jumped a foot in the air and looked around to see if there was anyone eavesdropping.

"Shhh! No, you mustn't say it out loud. You must never let them hear you speaking of them,"said the cricket in an urgent whisper, "_They can still hear us_. The…M…._Mikka Sham_…."

The little cricket shuddered, but went on.

"_Them_. They are an ancient tribe,"he went on, "They _lived with humans_. They lived in harmony with humans, as one. But in times beyond the mind's reach, they were killed by a warlord, a bad man who wished to use their…power…their…_weapon_…to conquer."

"Weapon?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"There's a legend,"continued the cricket, "The weapon was too powerful. Even the gods and demons trembled at its power. So it was hidden. Hidden from the world, from evil men and tyrants. Nobody knew if it truly existed, but if it did…then everyone would be in danger, for if it fell into twisted hands…the world of ancient times would be destroyed. They hid the weapon and because of this, they were slain, but their restless spirits still roam the land. They exist between this world and the next. That's why they are spoken of as the Shadow Folk."

Bernard and Miss Bianca listened very carefully at all this. They both thought of Tulwar, the little mouse that Bernard had saved. He vanished in a blink after he gave them the map. Could it really be true?

"Well, we know what we need to know,"said Bernard, "We must find them at once."

Miss Bianca nodded.

"Thank you for your help, noble merchants,"said Miss Bianca, "Your gods will pay you with more blessings than you can count for your kindness."

The merchants bowed and bid them good day.

Bernard and Miss Bianca went back to their camp. After a quick bite of some food, they set off to look for the tracks that the truck had left on the desert ground. Their camp would be fine, for it was well hidden between two sand dunes.

"We must hurry and follow the tracks down the river,"said Bernard, "They could be in real trouble."

Bernard placed two canteens around his shoulder and some food in a satchel and they walked off to the desert find Professor Caerphilly and Claire.

The road wasn't difficult to follow. There was only one pair of wheel tracks which gave no room for mistake. Even walking in the sand wasn't difficult because it was the riverbank and the sand there was damp and more compact than the dunes. It was probably the heat of the rising sun that was a bit difficult to cope with. Fortunately they had the Nile beside them if they wished to quench their thirst at any time.

After walking for nearly two hours, they stopped to soak their feet and tails at the riverbank.

Bernard and Miss Bianca sat down at the edge of the water. It was fresh and clean.

"You know, darling,"said Miss Bianca, "Desperate as the situation is, I can't help to admire such lovely sights. The river and the sand dunes are just marvelous."

Bernard smiled and admired the calm river, its blue waters reflecting the sky with perfection.

A cloud passed above them, giving them a temporary shade from the burning sun.

"Even the clouds are generous,"said Miss Bianca as she edged closer to Bernard and leaned against him affectionately, "Oh, Bernard, we should stay here on a holiday when the mission is over."

Bernard nodded, looking into the clear waters of the river. He saw something reflected in the water, however, that made him blink. It wasn't a cloud. Nor anything else of the sort, and it was directly above them.

Squinting to make it out better, Bernard suddenly realized what it was, and in one horrible second knew that their lives were in danger.

"Oh my GOSH!,"he said and he threw his arms around Miss Bianca and pushed her to the ground, shielding her from harm.

Miss Bianca didn't understand what was going on until she felt Bernard being lifted off the ground and carried off into the sky in two enormous talons between gusts of sandy air.

It was a falcon! It had seen them at the riverbank and swooped down to catch them for lunch. Miss Bianca ran after them on the ground but was so overwhelmed that she couldn't think in anything to save her dear Bernard from the carnivorous bird.

"BERNAAAARD!,"she cried desperately as she saw him being taken by the falcon.

In the bird's talons, Bernard dangled unable to escape. The grip was too strong and he had only one free arm. Suddenly, his free arm felt something. The food satchel was dangling from his shoulder and he felt something odd inside; quickly, he reached inside the satchel and pulled the object out and saw that it was the oil bottle that he had bought from the market.

Without thinking twice, Bernard swung the bottle and shattered it against the falcon's foot. The bird screeched and loosened his grip. Bernard fell down to the ground, landing on a sand dune and rolling down all the way to the bottom. Miss Bianca hurried to his aid.

"Darling, are you alright?,"she gasped.

Bernard wasted no time, though, for the falcon was still above them.

He took his tunic off and wrapped Miss Bianca with it.

"Get down! Don't let it see you!,"said Bernard, and Miss Bianca lied low to the ground at the foot of the sand dune.

Bernard covered her with sand to hide her. He had wrapped her in his tunic so that the burning sand wouldn't get into her fur. It was the best he could do, for the falcon had already recovered and was swooping down towards him, ready to regain his meal.

Bernard opened the food satchel and pulled out his last weapon: the jar of pepper.

He stood tall in the sand with his arm poised back like a baseball pitcher.

"Bernard, what are you going to do?,"Miss Bianca asked fearfully. He was in full sight of the killer bird.

"Bianca, stay down,"said Bernard calmly, "Don't move, whatever happens."

The bird swooped closer. Bernard's eyes were fixed on its steely eyes. He frowned with concentration.

"Come and get me, you big turkey,"Bernard growled through his teeth.

The bird got closer. Miss Bianca's heart leapt to her throat at the sight of Bernard in such mortal danger.

"You picked the wrong mouse,"Bernard snarled.

Then, at the last moment, it all happened!

Bernard flung the jar of pepper spinning with great force right at the falcon's eyes! There was no way the falcon could have time to dodge that jar. It shattered right in the middle of the eyes, the pepper spreading all over its face and blinding it.

As the bird screeched and crashed onto the sandy ground, Bernard leaped out of the way just in time. The falcon crashed with so much force that it skid along the sand and landed in the river, where it emerged spluttering and coughing.

After a few seconds of confusion, the bird looked around with stinging eyes, searching for the wretched little mouse that made him look like a fool. For a falcon, being humiliated by a mouse was about the most embarrassing thing that could happen.

No matter how hard he looked, Bernard was nowhere to be seen.

After a while, the grumpy bird gave up and flew off into the horizon.

A little mound of sand at the foot of a dune moved. A little head emerged from it, followed by the rest. It was Bernard. He reached down and helped Miss Bianca to get up from under the sand. As mentioned before, he had covered her with his tunic and hidden her under the sand so that the bird wouldn't spot her. Miss Bianca stood up and got all the sand off Bernard's tunic as he got all the sand out of his fur.

"That was a close one,"said Bernard, "Are you alright, Bianca?"

"I'm alright, but what about you?,"asked Miss Bianca fretfully looking at him so see if he was injured, "That bird carried you away and you fell from so high…Oh, darling, I was so frightened…"

Bernard smiled.

"I'm fine,"he said, "Nothing broken, luckily."

Miss Bianca was reassured. She smiled and helped Bernard put his blue tunic back on.

Scattered on the ground were the fragments of the two jars that had been used to fight against the falcon. Bernard looked at them and chuckled.

"Well, almost nothing broken. I guess our mantelpiece will just have to do without them,"he said.

Miss Bianca was glad to giggle a bit too, soon forgetting all her anxiety about Bernard's unexpected brush with death.

And so, taking hold of his arm, Miss Bianca walked with Bernard once again down the riverbank to find the bird shack that Tulwar her told them about.

In the distance, Bernard and Miss Bianca could see something that looked like a building. It stood at the shade of a large oasis, just off the river's edge.

It seemed like ages, but they finally got there. It was a lonely shack in the middle of nowhere, made mostly of wood and with a large hole in the roof, where birds flew out from. Without the map, neither of them would have dreamed that it was there. It was just such a far-fetched place to put a shack.

Bernard and Miss Bianca walked inside cautiously and the sight that met their astonished eyes was most peculiar. Dozens of birds in little cubicles along the walls were either asleep or reading or simply sitting down. This happened to be a terminal where birds were assigned to carry mail or other small things to the desert folks. There were some long distance flying birds, like terns, for deliveries to Sinai, Arabia or beyond; and small local delivery birds.

Bernard looked at the far corner and saw a chubby pigeon sitting at a counter, asleep. This bird seemed to be the one in charge.

"Let's see what we can find out,"said Bernard.

The mice walked over to the counter. The pigeon didn't stir.

"Uh, excuse us,"said Bernard, "Sir, we need help."

The pigeon opened a lazy eye and yawned.

"Oh…customers…what can I do…for you?,"he said sleepily.

Not much of a receptionist, but he'd have to do.

"We'd like to talk to someone under your employment,"said Miss Bianca, "I believe his name is Schazamann."

"That would be me!,"said a voice behind them.

Bernard and Miss Bianca turned around and saw a large crow before them. He wore a harness around his beak and had golden bangles on his legs.

"I am Schazamann. You must be the Rescue Aid Society agents that are here to help us,"said Schazamann, "Come with me. We must speak in private."

They left the pigeon, who went right back to sleep, and stepped outside.

"Now, listen carefully. We mustn't waste another moment,"said Schazamann, "I can take you as far as the entrance to the place, but no further. It's against our laws, and more than my life's worth. I'll tell you all I know on the way."

Bernard helped Miss Bianca climb onto the crow's neck and he climbed up himself afterwards. Miss Bianca held on to Bernard's shoulders as Schazamann spread his wings and ran across the desert gathering speed. He gave a great leap and flapped his wings with great energy. In an instant he was soaring towards the skies. The view of the desert from up there was breathtaking.

One thing was for sure. He was far more graceful at takeoffs than Orville.

Schazamann turned his head and spoke to the mice.

"Tulwar told me about you,"said Schazamann, "He said that you'd be coming. By now I reckon you have heard a bit about the Mikka Sham, right?"

"A bit,"said Bernard.

"But we still don't understand exactly who they are,"said Miss Bianca.

"And its better that way, I'm afraid,"said Schazamann, "Trying to understand the Mikka Sham is not easy, and I daresay not even possible. You see, they are an ancient tribe, with ways that are far too mysterious and shadowy for others to try to find reason in. Even I can't find reason in some things that they say and do. But one thing I must say to you beforehand is this: It won't be easy helping them. They're extremely reclusive and will be very difficult to approach. Fortunately, there's someone who will help you reason with the tribe. That is all I can say."

Schazamann flew over the sand dunes with grace. Bernard and Miss Bianca forgot for an instant how dangerous and mysterious their mission was and enjoyed the lovely view together. It was so beautifully mesmerizing to see the immense desert extend over miles and miles, as far as their eyes could see. Bernard wished their destination were a little farther, for it was the first time he was enjoying every bit of a flight, even the takeoff. Schazamann's plush black feathers were very comfortable as well. This was definitely the best way to fly.

After about ten minutes, Schazamann descended into another oasis, south from the bird shack.

"This is as far as I can take you,"said Schazamann, "You will find the entrance to the Mikka Sham village under that stone in the middle of the clearing. Take care, my friends, and never doubt of your mettle."

"We won't,"said Miss Bianca.

"Thank you very much,"said Bernard, "Tell Tulwar, if you see him, that we…"

Bernard couldn't finish his sentence. Schazamann, who had been walking backwards as he prepared to take off, stumbled over something on the sand. Bernard ran to help him up.

"Are you alright, Mr. Schazamann?,"asked Bernard.

"Yes, my friend, I'm fine,"said Schazamann, "But how did this get here?"

They looked at the object and realized what it was.

"It's the vase! Just like the ones we saw at the market this morning,"said Miss Bianca.

It was a broken vase indeed. The very same vase that Professor Caerphilly and Claire had been examining during the night.

"Look! Wheel tracks!,"said Bernard, "That must mean the Professor and Claire escaped. But where are they now?"

"Bernard, isn't this the Professor's turban?,"asked Miss Bianca.

Indeed it was. The Professor's turban was lying in the sand, half buried, a short distance from the broken vase.

"I can see footprints leading towards the entrance,"said Schazamann examining the ground, "Mice, I'd say."

It all pieced together. Professor Caerphilly and Claire had probably escaped from the truck by making the vase fall over the edge. The vase broke and they were fortunate enough to land just at the entrance of the Mikka Sham village.

It was time to begin the most difficult part of their mission. Schazamann gave them a friendly bow and took off towards the skies.

The stone that Schazamann had indicated had a very small staircase at the foot of it, visible only to eyes as small as mice's.

"Well, this is it,"said Miss Bianca.

She held Bernard's arm and they walked down the dark passage into the unknown.

It was indeed dark. Bernard switched his flashlight on and illuminated the passage. The steps ended and they came to a big hall where the darkness was absolute. Miss Bianca increased the grip on Bernard's arm. Darkness plays tricks on the eye, and she thought she saw things moving in the gloom.

"It's only my imagination,"she whispered as she held Bernard's brawny arm, "Only my imagination…"

"My imagination too,"said Bernard as he deliberately saw something move in the gloom, "Bianca, take the flashlight and stay at the entrance."

Bernard crept slowly into the darkness and suddenly pounced! His stouthearted nature and his fiery courage impressed Miss Bianca.

"Gotcha!,"yelled Bernard as he struggled someone whoever had been hiding in the shadows to the floor.

Miss Bianca shone light towards Bernard and in an instant they realized who it was.

"My word, lad! No wonder you're the top agent of your society,"wheezed a voice, "I can hardly breathe!"

It was Professor Caerphilly!

Bernard let go immediately and helped him to his feet.

"Professor! I'm terribly sorry! I had no idea who it was,"he said apologetically, "You didn't speak and I thought you might have been a bandit of some sort."

"Oh, make no bones of it, lad! You did the right thing,"said the Professor, "You see, I was searching for my firelighter that fell to the floor when I tripped over something here. Claire is somewhere around searching for it too."

Miss Bianca suddenly felt something brush against her leg and yelped.

"It's alright!,"said another voice, "It's just me, Claire!"

It was a very awkward reunion, but in the end everything turned out fine. The Professor explained everything. They had indeed escaped from the vase by knocking it off the truck from the inside and landed just in the right place. He said that in the process he had left his turban on the sand so that anyone who found it would go down into the passage to help. Bernard, who had pocketed it as they came in, gave it back to the Professor.

With the help of the flashlight, the mice found the Professor's firelighter.

"There were some torches around here somewhere,"said the Professor, "I'm sure they'll work just fine…ah, here they are!"

The Professor lit a torch that hung from a bracket on the wall. He took it in his paw and walked back towards the middle of the room, where everyone else was standing.

"We're indeed in luck,"said Claire, "We found an abandoned campsite just outside the entrance. The campers were probably scared away by something and left their things behind. We've tied the things into a bundle so we can carry them as we go farther into the passages…that is, if we find out how to get in."

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked puzzled.

"Passages?,"Miss Bianca inquired.

"Yes. See for yourself,"said Claire and she led them to the end of the room.

There was a huge stone door with all sorts of designs on it. The Professor translated them roughly and determined that it was a door to an underground city.

"The problem is, well…I'm afraid we're unable to open it,"said the Professor.

It was a tough obstacle. Even Bernard, who was by far the strongest of the party, wouldn't be able to move the big stone door.

Miss Bianca and Claire sat down on the bundle of camping things. Professor Caerphilly sat down on the other end, beside his daughter. Only Bernard remained on his feet, walking around the room and examining every corner.

"Here,"said Miss Bianca giving Claire the scarab pendant, "We found it on the ground in the market."

"Oh, thank you,"said Claire, putting it back around her neck.

They looked at the door and sighed, thinking about what to do next but not getting anywhere.

"It does seem hopeless, doesn't it?,"said Claire, "I mean, we can't open that door, even if we try all together."

"_One door closes, another opens_,"quoted Miss Bianca.

"Only there isn't another,"said old Caerphilly wiping his glasses with a cloth.

This was true. The place was completely devoid of anything that could give them any hope of advancing in their quest. Yet mice were said to live here; there had to be a way in. But how?

The answer came as unexpectedly as answers can come.

"I say! Look at this!,"said Bernard from the other side of the room, "It's like some kind of ancient bulletin board!"

Miss Bianca and Claire looked up.

It was indeed like a bulletin board with pieces of parchment all over.

"I know,"said the Professor, "Ancients had notice boards everywhere in important buildings. That's nothing to be awestruck about, lad."

"But look at the notices! Did you see what they're pinned with?,"said Bernard, "Needles!"

"Well, it's the usual method, isn't it?,"rebuked the Professor, "Needles, thumbtacks…"

"Not on stone, it isn't,"said Bernard, "Needles wouldn't go in. They'd bend and break before they make the smallest scratch on stone. These are pinned onto wood."

"So it's a bulletin board,"said Caerphilly, "A common wooden bulletin board."

"Leveled with the wall?,"said Bernard undiscouraged, "That's what gave me the clue. What's wooden and flush with the wall?"

Miss Bianca suddenly realized and jumped up a foot in the air.

"A _door_!,"she exclaimed.

"Exactly!,"said Bernard.

Miss Bianca was at his side in a flash.

"Oh, Bernard! You're right, darling!,"said Miss Bianca as she felt around the wooden board, "It is a door! I can feel a draft on the edges!"

Professor Caerphilly and Claire could hardly believe what they witnessed. Bernard had showed his mettle once again; he had solved the dilemma and even without knowing how to translate hieroglyphs or ancient scribbles.

"I must say, lad, you are a clever one!,"said the Professor, "You really got us out of the darkness with this!"

"Well done, Mr. Bernard!,"said Claire with a tone they hadn't heard before, "You're really a marvel."

Everyone helped push on the door. It swung open and revealed a passage that led even deeper underground. But, strangely, it wasn't dark. There was a strange phosphorescence in the stones that paved the steps, as if they reflected light from elsewhere. The mice gathered their things and got ready to go down the steps.

The Professor found a practical use for his turban, unfolding it and tying it to their bundle like straps of a backpack. He insisted upon carrying it himself.

"I used to be the one that carried the bundles during my expeditions with other professors,"said the Professor, "It keeps the legs strong and healthy."

The deeper the mice descended along the stone steps, the more light they could perceive. It was strange indeed. Where did that clarity come from?

They finally came to a landing where a long corridor extended far into the ground and ended in arch that led to more stairs. Although they were in Egyptian grounds, the architecture and arches look distinctively Persian.

"Wow!,"said Claire, "It's just like the fifty-yard run!"

"I must say, it's quite remarkable how they build this place under all this sand,"said old Caerphilly, "The foundations must be adamant for the constructions to resist the shifting environment they are placed into."

Miss Bianca and Bernard looked at the walls. Something wasn't right. It was…_too easy_.

The walls had little scars on them, as if something sharp had been thrown against them. The stone was chipped off in some parts.

"That's odd,"said Miss Bianca, "There aren't any obstacles here."

"That can't be right,"said Bernard, "There has to be a catch to it."

The Professor examined the walls with interest.

"It seems safe to cross,"he mussed.

Suddenly, Bernard saw something shiny on the floor not far from them.

"Wait…what's that?,"he said.

He walked closer to it and tried to recognize it.

"Normally, corridors like this are booby trapped,"said the Professor, "I guess they thought we'd never find a way into their domain in the first place."

"Still, we must proceed with caution,"said Miss Bianca.

Claire was too excited to hold back anymore.

"Watch me everyone! I can cover this place from end to end in ten seconds flat!,"said Claire.

"Now, Claire, don't do anything silly,"said the Professor.

But before anyone could stop her, she ran off down the corridor.

Bernard suddenly recognized what the object he saw was. His heart nearly stopped.

It was an _arrowhead_!

Bernard pieced it together in a flash. The holes in the walls, the scars, the arrowhead…

"Omigosh! Claire! Stop!,"cried Bernard frantically, "Don't move! It's a _trap_!"

"Come on, Bernard! Bet you can't catch up with me!,"called Claire in an almost sassy voice.

"CLAIRE! DON'T MOVE!!!,"Bernard yelled.

But it was too late. Claire had stepped on a stone that sunk into the floor and activated the booby trap.

"Claire! Get down!,"cried Miss Bianca.

Instantly, arrows came pelting out of the walls and crashed into the opposite walls they came out from. Claire fell to the ground. She was doomed!

"Help!,"she cried, "Heeelp!"

Bernard bolted out to her rescue. He could hear the arrows whistling past, barely missing him as he raced towards Claire. He got to where she was and lifted her from the ground, running towards the other end of the corridor. But as he did this, he felt a sharp pain in his left arm.

An arrow had hit him!

Ignoring the pain, which wasn't easy, Bernard valiantly dashed with Claire in his arms towards safety. He made it!

Bernard placed Claire gently on the ground and collapsed, clutching his arm in pain.

After a while, the arrows stopped shooting, and the corridor was silent once more.

Miss Bianca came sidling cautiously towards them along the wall. The Professor followed.

Bernard held his arm tightly to stop the bleeding. Fortunately it was just a scratch, the arrow had just skimmed his arm and not pierced it; still, it bled and hurt like billy-o.

Claire, who didn't know what to say, said something very foolish.

"Well,"she said, "I guess I've met my match. You're quite the runner yourself, Bernard. Aren't you?"

Bernard looked up and glared at her with a look that was as sharp as a razor. Claire thought he might explode.

"So that's it, huh? Think its funny, don't you?,"hissed Bernard dangerously, "Think it's a game, right? Just a big fat jolly game, don't you?"

Claire didn't answer. She felt that she was in for it.

"DON'T YOU?!,"yelled Bernard and bolted up to his full height, "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF HOW SERIOUS THIS IS?!! THESE ANCIENT TEMPLES ARE BOOBY TRAPPED!!! DO YOU REALIZE WHAT COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU? YOU COULD HAVE _DIED_!"

Claire backed away frightened. Bernard was practically steaming!

"You could have had an arrow through your heart or though your lungs right now! You could have been hit by an arrow and by now you'd be dead, you hear me?! DEAD AS A DOORNAIL!,"yelled Bernard, "And what would we do? What _could_ we do? How do you think your father or Miss Bianca would feel if you were dead right now!? How do you think _I'd_ feel?!"

Bernard suddenly went silent and sat down on the ground, holding his injured arm.

Claire didn't know what to say or do. She was so ashamed she could hardly speak.

She managed to say only two words.

"I…I'm sorry,"she said in a very repentant tone.

Bernard looked at her and she half expected him to yell at her again. But he didn't. Instead…he smiled.

"It's alright,"he said, "We all makes mistakes. The important thing is that you're safe. That's all that matters."

Claire felt so touched by his words. They were so kind and heartfelt; she could barely believe that only seconds ago he had been furiously yelling at her. He was so, _so special_. Claire felt her eyes sting with tears, but she was too shy to let them drip.

Miss Bianca and the Professor finally got to where Bernard and Claire were. Miss Bianca ran directly to Bernard's side.

"Oh, darling! You're injured,"she gasped.

"It's just a scratch,"said Bernard grinning, "It could have been worse. A lot worse."

Professor Caerphilly ran to his daughter's side.

"Are you alright, Claire?,"he asked concerned.

"I'm fine, daddy,"said Claire, looking at Bernard who was now under Miss Bianca tender care, "I'm…fine."

Bernard got up with Miss Bianca's help and walked towards the nearest wall.

"We'd best set camp here and rest,"said Bernard, "We'll need all our strength if we want to get to the bottom of this."

Nobody objected.

Claire was sitting down on a rolled-up sleeping bag, watching Bernard and Miss Bianca.

The camp was getting set up. The Professor was putting up a tent for himself and Claire a short distance away from Bernard and Miss Bianca's tent.

Claire sighed. Fortunately they had found a first aid kit along with the other camping things that were left behind. She watched as Miss Bianca used her silk veil to bandage Bernard's arm after she had cleaned it gently with a piece of cotton dabbed with antiseptic. She tied it with such care that Bernard seemed to feel no pain at all, as if Miss Bianca's soft paws themselves were a kind of gentle soothing medicine.

"There you go, Bernard,"said Miss Bianca, "Your arm should be good as new after some rest. How does it feel?"

"Oh, it feels just like new already. Thank you, Bianca,"whispered Bernard smiling.

"You're the one to thank, dear,"whispered Miss Bianca, "You were so courageous back there!"

"Well, I guess that's our pledge,"said Bernard grinning, "We never fail to do what's right."

"You are the greatest, darling,"whispered Miss Bianca.

Miss Bianca gave Bernard a little kiss on his cheek, and for a moment Claire felt she would have preferred to have an arrow piercing her throat.

Professor Caerphilly noticed his daughter's troubled look and sat down beside her, placing a paw on her shoulder.

"I could have gotten him killed,"said Claire.

"Now, don't you wallow in your sorrow, Claire, it's alright now. He's fine, you're fine…and daresay he's more than fine with Miss Bianca taking care of him,"said Caerphilly.

"Oh, dad,"said Claire suppressing a sob.

The Professor knew what she felt. He put a fatherly arm around his daughter.

"I know what you're feeling, dear,"said the Professor, "Believe me; your old dad has been there. I've felt like you do now more than once. And I can't blame you at all, for he is a fine lad indeed. The very finest lad I've ever come across."

Claire looked up at her father.

"You fancy him, don't you?,"asked the Professor gently.

Claire said nothing. Only nodded.

"I thought so,"said the Professor, "I know you from the cradle, my dear."

"But…who wouldn't fancy him, daddy?,"said Claire as she watched Bernard and Miss Bianca going into their tent to rest, "He's so brave, so selfless and so heroic. Any girl would kill an army and cross an ocean to win his heart."

"Yes, my dear, I know. But I'm afraid this heart has already been won,"said the Professor, "And I daresay its best that way. They are, you must agree, quite fit for each other. It really couldn't be any other way."

Claire nodded. She knew her father was right, but couldn't help feeling bad about it.

The Professor pitied her. From his long life's experience he knew just how his little girl felt, and knew that nothing but time and care would be the medicines to help her overcome her grief and finally push it into mere memories.

He hugged his daughter with paternal care.

"Don't fret, my dear," he said, "Those Egyptian charms are very powerful. I'm sure your little scarab friend will find just the right mouse for you before you know it."

He pointed at the scarab pendant and smiled.

"Just have faith," he said.

Claire felt a little better. She helped her father put up the rest of the tent and they went in to get some rest.

Two hours after the incident, all was forgotten. Claire was feeling very good. Bernard was feeling better too after a little rest. He was a quick healer and his arm felt like new.

"Seems you were built to last, eh lad?" chuckled the Professor. It was true, for endurance and fortitude such as Bernard's were unsurpassable.

The Professor helped put the tents and other equipment away in a bundle and carried it on his shoulders. He insisted on this.

"There's lots of life within this old timer," he chuckled.

Miss Bianca and Bernard led the way down the staircase. The luminescent stones seemed to shine brighter as they descended.

After a long descent, they came to another large room, but this room wasn't paved and didn't have smooth stone walls. It was a big cave. Stalactites and stalagmites hung and protruded from the ceiling and floor of the cave. Little water drops and small crystal formations glittered in the gloom, giving the cave an almost enchanting air.

"Wow," said Bernard as he gazed at the breathtaking view.

"It's like another world," said Miss Bianca.

"It is another world," said Professor Caerphilly. "The world of the underground. Here, time doesn't pass. Everything stays still unless moved. Caves stay the same for millions of years. The same stones that where there in the times of the Romans are still there now."

"It's lovely," said Claire, "Simply…lovely."

They walked farther into the cave, following what seemed like some sort of path between the rock formations.

"Look at those rocks! How very peculiar!" said Claire pointing at some rocks that looked like trees, "They look just like trees. It's like a forest of stone."

"Wait a minute, they're not rocks," said the Professor. "They are trees!"

This was an astounding discovery. The Professor walked to the nearest on and touched it, confirming his statement. They were made of wood, with a little canopy of what looked like leaves on the top. But there was something very strange about them.

"They're hollowed out!" said Claire, "They're hollow on one side, like a basin."

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at the trees puzzled.

"Why would anyone hollow out the tree trunks like that?" Miss Bianca pondered, "Do you think it might be for some kind of ritual?"

"Hmm, good question," said Bernard, "Really strange indeed."

They continued past the little forest of hollowed trees and came to an open space with more crystals that looked like blossoms in a meadow.

They were so marveled by the beauty that they almost forgot that they were there on a rescue mission. But something made them remember instantly.

Almost at the end of the cave, there was a huge precipice, so deep that the bottom was black.

"Oh dear," said Miss Bianca preoccupied, "I don't see any bridge."

"Or any way around," said Claire.

"I say, look at the bottom. Could that be a town?" said the Professor.

They looked over the edge and saw something way at the bottom. It was indeed a town. A tiny village made of white bricks that glistened like everything else in the cave.

"But, how do we get down?" asked the Professor, "Or across?"

Nobody could think of an answer.

The Professor placed the bundle of camping things on the ground so Claire and Miss Bianca could sit down. He sat down on a small smooth rock nearby. Everyone took a pensive mood. How would they get past this obstacle?

Bernard sat down at the edge of the abyss and let his tail dangle over it.

"Hmmm, this is a tough one,"he said, "How can we get across without a bridge or anything else?"

Suddenly, he felt his tail touch something…something _wet_.

He stood up and examined his tail. It was soaked.

"Hmmm,"he pondered.

He looked down at the chasm and saw something strange about it. It suddenly blurred, like ripples, and went back to normal again.

Bernard suddenly had a thought. He looked above him and then all made sense.

"Of course!,"he said, "Now I've got it!"

Bernard stood at the edge with his back turned to the pit, facing the others.

"Hey everybody! I've got the answer!,"said Bernard, calling to the others who were nearby.

Miss Bianca and Claire turned around and looked at him. Professor Caerphilly stopped examining the stone he was sitting on and looked too.

"Bernard, did you find something, darling?,"asked Miss Bianca eagerly.

"Did I ever,"said Bernard, "Watch!"

Bernard extended his arms and closed his eyes. He was standing at the very rim of the precipice.

"Uh, he's not going to…is he?,"Claire asked.

"Hey! Hey lad! You can't do that!,"the Professor yelled, "Stop! Don't _jump_!"

Bernard was leaning backwards towards the pit and was going to throw himself over the edge.

"BERNARD!,"Miss Bianca cried aghast and broke into a run towards him.

But it was too late. Bernard went over the edge, falling into the pit.

Suddenly, as Miss Bianca reached the edge, she heard a loud _splash!_

_Splash?_

Then, as she looked down, she saw Bernard's head! It seemed to float around in midair, without the body.

Bernard's face was beaming as it bobbed up and down in what seemed to be air. The Professor and Claire were at the edge in an instant and they couldn't believe their eyes either.

"It's a trick!,"said Bernard's head, "Take a look above you everyone!"

Miss Bianca looked up. The other two did as well. Far above them, incrusted in the black ceiling, there was a white salt village, hanging upside down! It was the same as the one they'd seen at the bottom of the chasm. But the chasm wasn't a chasm.

"It's a _lake_!,"said Bernard triumphantly, "The pit is an illusion! The water is so still and crystalline that it reflects the ceiling and it looks like a cliff side with a little town at the bottom!"

Now it made sense!

"The water is also so salty that it allows very little movement, so there are no ripples unless it's disturbed,"said Bernard, "Look! I'm not even sinking!"

Bernard lied down at full length on the surface of the water. It was so salty that it suspended his body neatly on its surface.

"So that means…that we can swim across the lake to the other side!,"said Claire excitedly, "Oh, boy! It's been so long since I last went swimming!"

Miss Bianca and the Professor looked a bit worried.

"I…I'm afraid I can't swim very well yet, darling,"said Miss Bianca as Bernard swam back to the edge and climbed up, "I'm sorry, but…well, I've only just began to learn."

"Nor can I. Well, truth be said, _I_ cannot swim at all,"said the Professor, "I'm as clumsy as a turtle without flippers."

"You won't have to. Remember those hollowed trees?,"said Bernard pointing at the peculiar trees behind them, "They're _boats_!"

"Boats! Of course!,"said the Professor, "Now it makes sense! They disguised the boats as trees! How ingenious!"

Bernard was already running towards the nearest tree and uprooting it with great ease. It was heavy, but manageable. He carried it to the lake and placed it into the water as gently as he could. The water rippled a bit, but soon went back to be as smooth as a silver platter.

"All aboard!,"he said.

Miss Bianca and Claire got in first. Claire sat at the bow. Professor Caerphilly loaded the bundle into the boat and hopped in, sitting at starboard.

"Bernard, aren't you getting in too?,"asked Miss Bianca shifting a bit so that Bernard could sit beside her.

"I'll be pushing the boat,"said Bernard, "There aren't any oars, so I'll swim at stern and push it to the other side."

Before anyone could say anything else, Bernard got into the water and started pushing the boat, swimming easily with the help of his large feet and tail.

It was indeed a pleasant boat ride. The water was so smooth and tranquil that they didn't seem to be moving at all. Only the shore that got left behind and the opposite shore that got closer indicated that they were moving towards their goal.

Miss Bianca sat at stern and trailed her paw through the saline waters, the trail disappearing instantly because of the salt's density.

"How are you feeling, darling?,"she asked Bernard, who was swimming vigorously.

"Great! The water is like nothing I've ever felt before,"said Bernard, "I bet the Dead Sea feels like this too."

"It's like a silver mirror, but liquid to the touch,"said Miss Bianca, "It's so beautiful."

It was indeed beautiful. Underground lakes all are, but this one had something magical about it. Bernard's whiskers brushed against Miss Bianca's trailing paw. She rubbed his cheek affectionately, knowing how much he liked it.

For a moment, Miss Bianca wished their destination were farther. The moment was just so magical. Every influence was romantic, the water, the silence, the cave crystals gleaming so beautifully.

She enjoyed every moment to the full, knowing that Bernard did too.

Shortly, the boat bumped gently into the opposite side of the lake, and they all got out. Bernard climbed out of the water and twisted his tunic to get the excess out.

"Smashing boat ride,"said Professor Caerphilly, "I'd take it again any day."

The mice gathered their equipment and continued towards the end of the cave, where a large arch carved into the stone led to another set of stairs, which would be the last before they reached their destination.

As mentioned before, the architecture looked distinctively Persian even though they were in Egypt. The Professor pointed out these influences of styles as they walked down the stairs. Bernard noticed several mural carvings that looked distinctively Arabic.

"The Mikka Sham must have been a tribe that migrated from Persia when all this territory was under the reign of their empire,"said Bernard, "The Persian Empire extended far across these parts, so many tribes must have migrated from Arabia and Syria towards these regions."

"I see you know your history well, lad,"said the Professor.

Actually, all mice are great readers, as every librarian knows.

At the bottom of the stairs, the mice came to a large set of double doors made from ebony polished wood intricately decorated with gold and blood-red rubies. It had fierce depictions of what seemed like a graphic account of a legend. It showed a group of humans with a group of mice, a big man with a sword in hand and many humans and mice on the ground dead, many humans battling each other, mice in boats carrying what seemed like gold bars…it was indeed a strange door. One thing was certain. They were definitely at the right place.

"Well,"said Bernard, "Here we go."

He put both paws on the doors and pushed, and discovered that they opened all the way with great ease.

The sight that met their eyes overwhelmed them.

For a moment they thought they were looking at large mounds of salt gathered orderly into stacks. But the next second they realized that it was in fact a _city_! An enormous city made completely of white bricks! Salt bricks! The streets were paved with salt blocks, the buildings were made with salt bricks, the temples were supported by salt pillars and adorned with salt domes and turrets…everything was made from the purest, whitest salt that the mice had ever set eyes on. Everywhere there was an opalesque gleam of many colors that reflected against every angle of the salt buildings, making the light refract and display all the rainbow colors and filling the entire cathedral-like cavern with a swirl that could only compare to the Aurora Borealis of the far Northern Hemisphere. Even the most gifted poet couldn't have placed into words the dumbfounding beauty of this underground world. And even if the poet had enough skill, it would still so take him several volumes to describe just how imposing and dazzling it all was.

As they stared in awe, Bernard and Miss Bianca were absolutely bereft of words. All they could do was stand there, holding paws, and admire the breathtaking view around them.

The Professor and Claire were no different.

"Remarkable,"said the Professor, just to break silence, "Truly remarkable."

But he knew very well that 'remarkable' was an understatement.

When the first impression had died away a bit, Miss Bianca blinked (she hadn't blinked for more than a minute) and walked with Bernard a few paces towards the nearest paved road.

"I've never seen…or even _dreamed_…anything like this!" she said enthralled.

Claire stepped a little closer to them, followed by Caerphilly.

"It's an entire city!" said Claire.

Bernard took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"No. It's an entire world," he said.

Professor Caerphilly, in his interest as a Geology master, examined the salt stones with great care.

"It's simply astounding! These aren't cut stones. They're more like molded,"he said, "Such architecture, such skill. Why, not even the Egyptians could have conceived something like this. This is downright unnatural."

They all gazed at the city with their backs turned to the ebony door, so overwhelmed that they failed to realize that they weren't _alone_.

It was only when Bernard heard something like a swooshing sound behind them that he looked back.

He gasped.

"What is it, darling?" asked Miss Bianca; but when she turned around and saw what he had seen, she yelped too.

Behind them stood several figures, all dressed in the same kind of clothes. Their faces were no less than stern.

Professor Caerphilly and Claire turned around and saw the unfriendly faces as well. Instinct got the better of them and the two turned around again to attempt a run. But when they did, they realized that no sooner than they had turned their backs, the road had been cut off by another group of unfriendly faces. They were surrounded.

Bernard held Miss Bianca protectively. Miss Bianca hugged Bernard tightly. Professor Caerphilly and Claire huddled together too as the unfriendly faces drew closer around them in a tight circle.

It didn't take them long to realize that these were no less than the Shadow Folk themselves. The mice who were thought by many to exist merely in legend.

The Mikka Sham.

A large mouse with a big blue turban, apparently one of the town leaders, spoke suddenly and rapidly in a strange language that the mice had never heard before. Actually, Bernard had heard it once before from Tulwar the mouse child, but needless to say it made no difference, for it was still incomprehensible.

This suddenly reminded him of something. Tulwar spoke their language too, so perhaps this group could too.

Bernard looked at Professor Caerphilly and Claire, who looked as if they would have a fit at any moment.

"Listen. Don't make any sudden moves,"said Bernard, "I'll try to talk to them."

Miss Bianca didn't want to let go of his paw, but Bernard assured her that they'd be okay, so she reluctantly loosened her grip.

He walked forward, two steps and bowed respectfully.

"Hello,"he said smiling, "Excuse us for entering your city like this."

The other mice just glared at them, a faint murmur going around in the back.

"We are from the Rescue Aid Society,"said Bernard slowly, "We were called here."

None of the shadowy mice answered.

"We're here to help," said Bernard, "You are the Mikka Sham, right?"

Suddenly, the mouse in front of him barked some incomprehensible words; by the intonation, Bernard was sure it wasn't anything friendly. The mouse seemingly didn't understand what Bernard had said, but he obviously understood 'Mikka Sham' and didn't seem very happy about it.

Suddenly, from way in the back, a small voice was heard yelling.

"SAVIOR!" said the voice, "SAVIOR BERNARD!"

The crowd parted in surprise and a small mouse with a little blue turban appeared. Our heroes were no less surprised.

It was Tulwar.

"Savior Bernard! You are here!" cried Tulwar and jumped at Bernard hugging him.

The crowd of mice looked at this with great surprise and murmured. Tulwar turned to them and spoke in the tribe's language to everyone. The mice's faces went from surprised to utterly flabbergasted.

Suddenly, a small figure of a mouse draped in red robes walked forward, parting the crowd. He looked very old and his fur, once brown, was almost all gray. He looked very sternly from under his hood at Bernard and Miss Bianca, then at Claire and the Professor.

Tulwar spoke to him, but the mouse ignored the child and continued glaring at the rescue party.

They had no doubt that this was the town Elder.

The Elder suddenly spoke, so suddenly that they all jumped.

"Why have you come here?,"he asked sternly.

Bernard and Miss Bianca knew that this was their chance to state their business in this city of salt.

They stepped forward, holding paws. Miss Bianca felt a bit uneasy about the Elder's icy stare, but the feeling of Bernard's paw holding hers gave her a burst of courage.

"We are from the Rescue Aid Society,"said Miss Bianca.

"We were called to this place to help someone in danger,"said Bernard.

The Elder frowned even more.

"We called nobody,"said the Elder, "There is no danger here. You must leave. Now!"

"But sir,"said Bernard, "We were summoned here because someone needed our help. We have the evidence."

Miss Bianca took the piece of parchment out of her tunic pocket and gave it to Bernard, who unfolded it and showed it to the Elder.

The Elder snatched the parchment and read the first few lines. He appeared to have difficulty seeing with his age-weakened eyes. Suddenly, his face seemed to puff up with anger.

"WHO DID THIS!,"he yelled, not at the rescuers, but at the tribe, "WHO HAS DONE THIS!!??"

"I have!,"said a small voice way in the back.

The crowed stepped aside to reveal a small girl mouse standing nervous but tall. She wore a red and golden tunic, a golden tiara and had a small pendant hanging from her neck into the inside of her tunic.

"I called them!,"she repeated.

Everyone started murmuring and the Elder looked incredulously at her. The next word he said ringed the bell and left room for no doubt.

"Tiah?,"he said.

It was Tiah. The message was signed with that name. Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at the small girl. So this was Tiah.

"You…you brought these intruders upon us?,"the Elder said.

"No. I brought these saviors upon us!,"said Tiah, "We need their help."

"We need no help!,"roared the Elder, tearing the parchment to shreds, "The tribe's problems are the tribe's problems. We can solve them!"

"But we can't!,"rebuked Tiah, "That's why we're still like we are! We can't solve this trouble ourselves!"

"We don't need help from outsiders!,"yelled the Elder, "We have lived here for _seven thousand_ years! We can drive our problems away by ourselves!"

"Then why are we still in danger, then?,"said Tiah, "Why aren't those humans all gone by now and our salt mine free from their wicked machines!?"

The Elder opened his mouth, but he couldn't find anything to say.

"You jeopardized our existence!,"he said finally, "You put our tribe in danger!"

"I did not! They are from the Rescue Aid Society! Don't you remember what you and the other elders used to tell us?,"Tiah argued, "The Rescue Aid Society always helped people in danger, ever since the great Euripides Mouse in the times of the Greek philosophers!"

The Elder went silent. He was obviously troubled. Professor Caerphilly and Claire looked from one face to the other and didn't know who was right.

"They are heroes,"said Tiah more calmly now, "Savior Bernard, the mouse in the blue tunic, saved my cousin Tulwar from death."

So Tulwar was Tiah's cousin! He had said that he had been sent by his cousin to find them! So Tiah and Tulwar were helping each other.

"TULWAR! Is that true?,"yelled the Elder.

"Yes, uncle!,"Tulwar answered.

Uncle? Tulwar was the Elder's nephew. So that could mean…

"Please listen, _father_,"said Tiah, "We are in our darkest hour. Any help we can get is good! These mice are here to help us! You must accept!"

The Elder closed his eyes and went into a very brooding mood.

Bernard and Miss Bianca waited anxiously for his answer.

The Elder looked hard at them and spoke.

"Very well. But you will have to prove yourselves worthy,"he said.

He turned to the tribe.

"They will have to take the trial! Only then shall I allow them to intervene in our predicaments," said the Elder.

Everyone cheered. Tiah looked worried. The look on her face didn't make our heroes feel any better at all.

Trial? What could this mean?

They soon found out. In the town square there was a large trench dug into the stone. The tribe placed some kind of oil and large pieces of wood in the trench and made a big fire. Across the trench there was a rope held fast between two stone pegs.

"Now, you must show that your intentions are true,"said the Elder, "You must cross over the fire on the rope. If you tell the truth and are indeed pure of heart, you will not fall and the fire will not burn you. Otherwise, you shall be cooked alive."

Everyone cheered and yelled until the Elder called for silence. Professor Caerphilly didn't like the look of it one bit.

"Now see here,"he said, "These sorts of practices are really quite inadequate! If I may say so…"

Bernard raised his paw for silence. The Professor held his tongue. The Mikka Sham all looked at him.

Bernard took Miss Bianca's paw and walked forward.

"We are one,"he said, "If my intentions are good, hers are too."

He turned to Caerphilly and Claire.

"They are with us,"said Bernard, "If we are true, then they who come with us are true also."

He turned to the Elder.

"On behalf of all my companions I shall take the trial,"said Bernard, "Do we have terms?"

The Elder looked at him. Such bold words were actually reasonable.

"We have terms,"said the Elder.

Bernard stepped towards the trench.

Miss Bianca didn't let go of his paw, though. It was risking too much.

"Don't worry,"said Bernard reassuringly, "Nothing will happen to me. I promise."

Bernard was a mouse of word. Miss Bianca reluctantly loosened her grip and Bernard walked a few paces towards the rope.

Claire suddenly ran to his side and took hold of his arm.

"Bernard, don't do it,"she said dropping down all formalities, "It's too dangerous! What would happen if…"

"At times like this, we mustn't think of what might happen,"said brave Bernard, "But of what is to be done."

With that, he walked up to the trench and put a foot in the rope. Claire stood watching him, both impressed by his selfless stouthearted nature and afraid of his fate should he fall from the rope.

Bernard walked a few inches along the rope. He felt the intense heat below him, but his courageous resolve did not buckle. He closed his eyes and concentrated on nothing but the rope.

The Elder walked to the edge of the trench and spoke.

"Do you come to our land free from greed and vain intentions?,"he asked.

"Yes,"said Bernard.

He walked a bit more along the rope.

"Do you come to help us in name of justice and speaking the truth in your words?,"the Elder asked.

"I do,"said Bernard.

"Are you courageous and valiant? Do you posses the necessary boldness that we require from you?,"asked the Elder.

Bernard stopped completely.

"That is not for me to judge,"said Bernard wisely, "But for others."

The Elder's eyes went wide as wheels. Clearly he had misjudged Bernard.

He said something in the strange language and immediately six mice threw salt into the trench and extinguished the fire.

Miss Bianca cheered out loud and Claire gave a relieved sigh. The Professor was astounded.

Bernard had passed the trial!

He walked off the rope at the other side of the trench and returned with his friends. Miss Bianca hugged him and congratulated him for his nerves of steel. Claire could only gaze longingly at them. The Professor shook Bernard's paw.

"Well done, lad,"he said, "You're really quite the hero."

Once everyone had calmed down a bit, the Elder walked closer to them. Mysteriously, the rest of the tribe had disappeared. Everyone except Tiah and Tulwar, who remained at the Elder's side.

The Elder looked very hard at the rescue party and finally spoke.

"You have proven yourself worthy,"he said, "I might have misjudged you. Maybe a little, maybe a lot. Well done."

Everyone smiled.

"However, even though your intentions are pure, our law cannot be broken,"said the Elder, "I give you _three days_. No more, no less. In three days you must save our tribe and drive our enemies away. If you do, we will be forever in your debt. But if not, you must leave forever and never return, and you must never tell anyone the whereabouts of our home. Do you so vow?"

"We so vow,"said Bernard and Miss Bianca.

Professor Caerphilly found these terms rather harsh, but he held his tongue.

"Good,"said the Elder, "The tribe shall provide you with everything you need for your task in these three days. Tiah, show them around the city and tell them about our troubles. Tulwar, get back to school at once! If you'll excuse me, shall retire to the shrine and pray to the gods for your success."

With that, the Elder walked away down the salt street.

---------------------------------------------------

The city was indeed remarkable. It lacked no detail, from fountains and ponds to a large forum that looked like distinctively Roman. They sat down in the shade of the Romanesque forum close to a fountain decorated with small statues.

"I say, this is indeed the most wonderful of architectures I've ever seen!,"said the Professor, going to the fountain, "Why, you can even have a drink between speeches by simply taking a few steps…"

He inclined his head to drink from the spout.

"Professor,"said Bernard, "I don't think you should drink from that fountain. It's probably…"

The Professor spluttered and coughed and spat the water out with disgust.

"…salt water,"finished Bernard.

Miss Bianca, Tiah and Claire giggled.

"Good heavens! How do you survive down here if all your water is salty,"the Professor wheezed.

"We purify it,"said Tiah, "The water goes to a canal where it's evaporated and the salt stays at the bottom and the rest goes up into the special gathering chambers that supply us with fresh water."

Tiah obviously knew all about her city.

"Tiah, you are the one who called us here,"said Miss Bianca, "Can you tell us what your tribe's troubles are?"

"Yes,"said Tiah, "You see, below our village there is an ancient salt mine that hasn't been used since ancient times. It is the very foundation that supports our city. But now it has been invaded by humans that are hunting for treasure. Our treasure. They somehow must have heard about it and are destroying the mine stones and breaking very important structures. We fear that if they find the central pillar of stone that supports our city and break it, they will cause the city to fall into the mine below and we will all be buried alive in tons of rubble and will cease to exist. We are the last that remain of the Mikka Sham and if we die, so will our history."

Bernard and Miss Bianca were very indignant at the way human greed could cause such horrible damage to innocent people. But that's the way humans are.

Suddenly, something heavy and round like a Frisbee crashed into one of the stone pillars. Everyone jumped except Tiah.

"I told him before not to play sports near the forum! Ahmed Dao!,"she yelled angrily.

A large mouse with a very elegant yellow tunic, which looked more like a toga, and athletic features suddenly appeared. He was tall, but he looked very ashamed and overpowered by Tiah's tiny figure.

"How many times did I tell you not to practice near the forum? You'll hurt someone!,"she said sternly.

"Forgive me, Tiah,"said the mouse named Ahmed Dao, "I was only practicing tosses on my way to the games field. It won't happen again."

"GAMES FIELD!,"Claire suddenly exclaimed, "Wow! You have a games field!?"

Ahmed Dao looked at her.

"Are you an athlete too? I have been practicing for two years to win this year's games,"he said, "I want to be the champion so my family can at long last receive at least one trophy."

"You're an athlete! I am an athlete too!,"said Claire excitedly.

Miss Bianca perceived a very distinctive tone in her voice which only females could understand. Tiah perceived it too.

"Look! I'm good at the discus too!,"said Claire as she grabbed the stone disc and hurled it hard into the air.

"By the gods! That was surely more than six fields long!,"said Ahmed Dao.

Claire beamed.

"Won't you come with me to the games field? Maybe we can train together,"said Ahmed Dao.

"Oh! I'd love to! Father, may I go?,"she said eagerly.

Professor Caerphilly knew that Claire wasn't going to be very helpful in the rescuing operation anyway, and she would at least be doing something useful.

"Very well, dear,"said the Professor, "You can go. Only don't make the other athletes too jealous."

"Yay! Come on, Ahmed! Let's go!,"said Claire and the two of them ran off like children towards the games field.

"Well, that'll keep her out of trouble at least,"said the Professor.

"Oh, my cousin is quite a handful,"said Tiah, "He has been practicing sports ever since he was a little mouse. I daresay they'll get along just fine. Oh, but I really must get back to what I was telling you."

Tiah continued speaking.

"We have only one chance of salvation,"said Tiah, "Legends tell of an ancient weapon that was sworn to be used only if the situation was of vital importance. We must seek this weapon beyond the boundaries and retrieve it to defeat our enemies."

Bernard and Miss Bianca knew that the quicker they acted the better. After all, they only had three days.

"This…weapon. We've heard about it before,"said Miss Bianca, "Do you know what it is?"

"No. Nobody knows what it is,"said Tiah, "But it's said to be so powerful that it makes the ground quake and the air rumble and even the gods feared it."

"Well, if it's really powerful…will we be able to control it?,"asked Bernard gently.

"As long as our hearts are pure, we will,"said Tiah, "That's what the legend says."

Bernard and Miss Bianca were very concerned. Never before in any mission had they encountered so very little facts and so many mysteries.

"You must learn the history of the Mikka Sham, but I cannot tell you here,"said Tiah, "We must travel to the Temple of the Elders, which is beyond the boundaries of us younglings and common folks. Only the Elders can go there, but since this is a desperate situation, they will surely forgive me and all of you for trespassing their temple. Come with me. I will take you there."

Professor Caerphilly picked the sleeping bags from his bundle of tents and camping things and rolled them up into a smaller bundle. He then followed Tiah, Bernard and Miss Bianca. Tiah went to her own house and gathered some things that they would need to survive, such as fresh water and food, fuel for fire and a few bottles of strange-looking medicines.

She put them all in a bundle tied in silk cloth. Bernard offered to carry it, tying it around his shoulders.

"We must make haste,"said Tiah, "Time is short and we have much to do."

And so, the mice prepare for the biggest step yet to take. The step into the unknown. Bernard, Miss Bianca and Professor Caerphilly led by Tiah were determined to succeed within the given time.

They started off towards the outskirts of the city and walked for about half an hour through rock formations until they came to the very wall of the cave.

"Why do we stop here?,"asked Professor Caerphilly.

Tiah turned to them.

"We are about to enter the forbidden passages,"said Tiah, "Whatever happens, we must stay together. There is great danger ahead."

Bernard and Miss Bianca were by now accustomed to dangerous situations, what with alligators and cats and falcons and humans and booby traps, just to mention a few perils.

The Professor looked rather nervous, but he held his composure.

Tiah reached out and pressed a gem nearby and suddenly a passage opened in front of them in the stone wall. If they had been there before they'd never have guessed there was a secret passage there, for it was completely unnoticeable.

"It leads to the bottom of the mine,"said Tiah, "And eventually to the Temple. We must be careful, for we'll have to cross directly among our enemies."

They walked along a spiral passage that slanted gently down, deep into the insides of the earth. No torch or lamp was needed, for the phosphorescent crystals of the walls lit their path in a swirl of color.

After about an hour, they came to a dead-end.

Tiah stopped and told them all to gather around.

"Now listen carefully,"said Tiah, "Mice are far too conspicuous in a salt mine. If our enemies are there, we must somehow distract them so that they don't notice our presence."

She walked towards the wall of the dead-end tunnel and pushed it lightly. It opened like a door.

Beyond the door, there was more light than everywhere else in the caves. But it wasn't natural light. It was _electric_ light.

The mice peered from the rim of the doorway and saw that they were before a tunnel lit by electric lights and lined with wires and mining gear. They were in one of the mine shafts.

"I guess it looks empty,"said the Professor, "Perhaps we should venture out and make quite sure…"

He didn't finish his sentence. A deafening roar came from deep within the tunnel and they saw a blazing of _headlights_! Headlights like those on vehicles!

Moments later, a huge excavator machine with drills and track wheels and hydraulic machines all around it came roaring down the tunnel and towards the opposite wall. A scrawny looking man wearing a uniform was seated in the machine, seemingly about his job.

His uniform was not that of miners, but of a militia of some country. It was green and had stripes on and looked quite familiar.

Suddenly, Bernard realized what uniform it was.

"It's an American Air Force uniform,"said Bernard.

Indeed the man was wearing an American Air Force sergeant uniform. As he drilled into the wall, he spoke in a drawl that confirmed his nationality.

"Gawsh, this is the pits. Ah should be back home fishin' by the lake with all m'money in a nice vault,"he drawled in a distinctive Southern accent.

Suddenly, another man appeared down the tunnel. His uniform was different.

"It's a British army uniform!,"said Professor Caerphilly, "But what are they doing here?"

The man spoke loudly.

"Stop the chattering, Damon,"said the other man crossly, "Verify depth."

The American man called Damon turned the machine off, hopped out and went to talk with the other man, who was clearly his superior.

"They are the enemies,"said Tiah frowning.

"What are these people doing here?,"Miss Bianca pondered.

"Hmmm, my guess is that these military people heard something about the Mikka Sham treasure when they were stationed in the Middle East,"said Bernard, "They must have gotten together and decided to come and search for it."

Indeed Bernard was right.

"The passage to the Temple is beyond that wall,"said Tiah.

"But how do we get past that machine?,"the Professor asked, "We can't fight a behemoth like that."

"_A bee can't stop a train, but it can sting the driver_,"quoted Miss Bianca.

"True, but there are two of them,"said the Professor, "One human is difficult enough to handle."

"We outnumber them, but they're too big for us,"said Tiah.

"We won't have to tangle with humans,"said Bernard.

The others looked at him.

"They left their excavator unguarded,"said Bernard, "Just waiting to be tampered with."

Miss Bianca smiled. The others just gaped.

"Of course! Maybe if we can damage the machine, that will hold them off for a while,"said Miss Bianca, "Of course, it's just a suggestion, for I'm afraid I don't know much about machines."

"Leave that to me,"said Bernard bravely, "Tiah, hold this for a second while I do a little _machinery inspection_."

Before anyone could say anything Bernard leapt out of the safety of their hiding place and ran up the excavator.

"He's indeed very audacious. He'd be a greatly respected brave in our tribe,"Tiah said to Miss Bianca.

Miss Bianca nodded as she watched in admiration at Bernard who disappeared into the gears and wires of the big excavator.

Bernard walked among the tangles of cables and parts, looking for something very small but very important which could make the machine stop and take the humans a long time to detect. In his time as a janitor he had worked in repairing machines, so he certainly knew how to _un_repair a machine.

Shortly, Bernard found a group of wires that led to the starting mechanism. If the machine couldn't even start, they'd have it much easier. Bernard gnawed through the cables and made sure they were all loose. He gnawed on some other cables on his way back just to make sure the humans had a hard time.

Bernard jumped off the machine just as the man came and sat down to operate it once again.

The mice waited as the man sat down and turned the key to start the machine. It started, for a while, but suddenly, as the man pulled the first lever to start digging, the gears squeaked and the engine spluttered and the whole excavator shut off.

"What! No, oh no, no, no! Not now!,"groaned the man, "Work, ye stupid thing, turn on! Oh, darn. The boss'll have my hide for this!"

He jumped out of the machine and nervously walked down the tunnel.

"Captain Sullivan!,"he called.

The Captain (the British man) came at once.

"Yes, sergeant Damon, what is it?,"he barked.

"Uh, well…the excavator, it's…er…not working, sir,"said Damon.

"What! Damon, you idiot! I told you to check it! I told you to run a full inspection this morning!,"barked the Captain.

"I did check, sir! We all did, and it was a-okay…at least this mornin' it was,"quavered Damon.

"Well, you didn't check good enough!,"yelled the Captain, "Go and report this to the boss immediately!"

"To…to the b-boss?!,"Damon said and his knees visibly began to shake.

"Yes, to the boss! Off you go!,"said the Captain.

Damon reluctantly walked away down the tunnel to report to the boss. The Captain followed.

Now was the best chance!

"Quickly! This way! I'll open the entrance,"said Tiah as they scampered across the tunnel past the big excavator.

Tiah pushed a hidden lever on the stone wall and a passage opened in front of them. Tiah and Miss Bianca went in first while Bernard made sure nobody saw them. Then the Professor scampered in and Bernard followed. They all ran down a long corridor that slanted downwards towards the Temple.

Meanwhile, the sergeant Damon walked over to his boss' office.

He knocked nervously on the door.

"Enter,"said a very unpleasant voice.

Damon entered with shaky hands.

All he could see is the back of a chair and a desk in front of it.

"Yes Damon, what is it?,"asked the voice.

"Uh, well…you see, the…the excavator…,"he stammered.

"What about the excavator?,"growled the voice.

"Well, it's…er, not workin',"he said.

The chair swung around and the sight was even more scary than the voice. An enormous woman, almost seven feet tall and very big-boned, glared at Damon.

"WHAT!,"she barked, "DAMON! YOU IDIOT!"

Damon cowered under her imposing stare.

"I told you to check it this morning!" she said.

"It ain't my fault! It was workin' good a while ago," quavered Damon.

"OH! I suppose you left it for a few minutes and then it didn't work anymore, right?" sneered the woman.

"Yeah…that's it," said Damon.

"Well…FIX IT!" she roared.

"But colonel Silva, I…," Damon stammered.

"But NOTHING! FIX IT! Or better still, get someone else to fix it and take a pickaxe to dig in the meantime!" roared the colonel Silva.

"But its solid rock…," said Damon.

"Then put some back into it, idiot! You're in my squadron and you'll do as I say! Now OFF WITH YOU!" roared colonel Silva.

Damon ran off as fast as his scrawny legs could carry him.

The deeper the mice descended into the luminescent passage, the more oppressing the earth above them became. The pressure was indeed noticeable at depths such as these. Also, there was an absolute, overpowering silence. Not a single sound stirred the silence of this underground world. Mice don't make noise as they walk or run, so the silence wasn't even broken by their little feet stepping on the bare stone floor.

"It's not far now," said Tiah. "Only a minute's run more."

"Tiah, I don't want to sound like a bother," said Professor Caerphilly. "But I just can't go on. I must stop and rest for a while before my feet catch fire."

Tiah found this reasonable. She stopped and they all helped get a small modest camp ready. Bernard untied the bundle from his shoulders and started a fire to warm up their light rations. Miss Bianca helped Tiah extend the sleeping bags next to the fire for them to sit or doze if they needed to. The Professor sat down and caught his breath.

"It's indeed a wonderful feeling, being so far beneath the surface," said the Professor.

"I bet the nights here are the quietest of all," said Bernard roasting some bacon rind. "Although it's rather difficult to tell day from night."

The crackling sound of the bacon toasting was about the only sound that stirred the silence of the cavern they were in.

"What fascinates me most is the way these crystals glow," said Miss Bianca. "They're like lanterns that light every passage."

"They take thousands of years to form," said Tiah. "My forefathers carved them so that they would reflect the littlest light in every direction."

"Wow," said Bernard. "They must have worked a lot. These gems are cut to perfection. Just look at those shades of indigo."

In the beauty of the cavern the mice had a light meal and rested a bit to be up and fresh for the rest of the way to the temple. They were indeed close to their destination, and many fascinating things they'd seen. But nothing could prepare them for the still more fascinating things that awaited them.

After an hour of repose, the mice continued their voyage. After less than ten minutes they came to a dead end. A large wall with writing on it stood at the end of the corridor. At least it looked like writing.

"This is it," said Tiah. "The entrance to the Temple."

"At last! There must be thousands of years worth study in there," said the Professor excitedly. "If we weren't in such dire trouble I'd say this would be the scientific expedition of the year."

Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at the writing. It didn't look like anything they'd seen before. More like little bumps and dots and tiny holes in the stone.

Professor Caerphilly took out a book and browsed through the pages filled with ancient symbols. He frowned with concentration.

"Hmmm," said the Professor, consulting his book. "I can't decipher these symbols. They're not in the book. In fact, I've never seen anything like them before."

Tiah stepped forward.

"Oh, but you don't read them with your_ eyes_," said Tiah.

The Professor looked at her puzzled.

"You read them with your _paws_," said Tiah.

She closed her eyes and extended a little paw and ran it along the surface of the stone.

"Incredible!" said Bernard. "It's like some kind of ancient Braille code."

Tiah finished reading and smiled. She reached for a tiny stone near the base of the wall and pulled it. The stone slid sideways into the cave wall and the entrance was open.

"We can go in now," said Tiah.

Miss Bianca took Bernard's paw as they walked in behind the Professor and Tiah. They entered a circular room with another stone door at the far side. In the middle there was a large fountain built into a huge stone. It had little effigies of what seemed to be the Mikka Sham goddesses and gods.

"We must purify ourselves before we enter," said Tiah, "Miss Bianca, you must pour some water on Savior Bernard. I will do the same with Mr. Professor and they must do the same with us afterwards. Then we must all place our feet in the fountain so the gods can see our souls. The path of one's life is written on the feet, so the gods will see everything we've done and the places we've been to and if we're kind people or not."

Miss Bianca was fascinated by this little ceremony. It was indeed most peculiar and respectful. After they had rinsed each other with the sacred water, they all sat down at the edge of the fountain and put their feet in. Tiah said that they had to put them all in together and quickly so the gods would see how much energy they possessed. Bernard's feet were the biggest of all and made quite a good splash. Tiah said that this was good.

"The gods will be very pleased with you, Savior Bernard," said Tiah. "Big feet mean a big heart, and great courage resides in a big heart."

Bernard couldn't help blushing a bit. Miss Bianca rubbed his feet with hers playfully as they waited for the gods to see through their souls.

"The gods will let us pass," said Tiah after a minute or so, "The water remains clean and transparent. If there was an evil person among us, the water would turn murky and that person would be pulled into the underworld and punished by the gods for trespassing on sacred ground."

Bernard and Miss Bianca shuddered.

"I guess it pays to be a good fellow then," said Professor Caerphilly.

Tiah giggled.

"You are in no danger," she said, "You are the nicest people there are."

They got up and walked with their wet feet towards the door that led into the main chamber.

_This door opened by itself_.

"The gods will only open their chambers to those who are worthy," said Tiah.

Professor Caerphilly and Tiah walked in first. It was dark, but the Professor took out his lighter and turned on a torch that was on the wall. By some mystery of architecture, this turned on the other torches that ran along the wall and where somehow connected with the first.

A cry of astonishment sounded from the Professor's throat as the lights went on. Bernard and Miss Bianca entered the chamber and the sight that met their eyes overwhelmed them.

It was a gigantic room. The ceiling was so high that they couldn't see it; the lights of the torches on the walls didn't reach it, so it was all black and out of sight. The room was at least two times larger than a human football field. The floors were paved with perfectly hexagonal stones, and walls were made from large stone bricks, and the columns that sustained the structure were as thick as a sequoia's trunk, every one of them. The room was the most imposing chamber that Bernard and Miss Bianca had ever been in. It was far larger than any cathedral built under the sun.

Bernard and Miss Bianca stared in disbelief at the enormous temple walls and pillars.

"Wow," said Bernard. "This…this is it."

"The Temple of the Elders," said Miss Bianca incredulously. "It's…unbelievable."

"Indescribable," said the Professor.

Along the walls in files equally distanced were hundreds and hundreds of statues. Statues of all the elders who had lived since time immemorial to worship the gods in this hidden temple. There were far too many to count. All of them were carved from the same stone and looked forward sternly at the visitors as if inquiring their being in this sacred ground.

Tiah walked towards one of the statues and bowed. She then hugged it and rubbed its beard in an almost affectionate way.

"Grandfather," she said fondly. "I'm here. I have brought saviors that will help us drive the bad ones away. Do not fret any longer."

Bernard and Miss Bianca couldn't help feeling a little dampness around their eyes. It was Tiah's grandfather who was standing there among the other elders, his spirit no doubt looking at his beloved granddaughter and at the strangers who were with her. He had also protected his tribe during his time alive and had given all his might for the survival of the Mikka Sham. Bernard and Miss Bianca wouldn't assure it, but they could almost feel someone else in there with them, pleading them to help her little Tiah in the fight against these greedy heartless humans.

"We will save them," Bernard whispered as he and Miss Bianca stood holding paws. "No matter what."

"We will, darling," said Miss Bianca determinedly. "We will."

At the very far end of the room there was a large altar. Behind it was another wall with writing on it. Tiah walked slowly towards it followed by Caerphilly. Bernard and Miss Bianca stepped closer to them and saw that there was not just writing but also figures of what seemed like the different stages of the Mikka Sham's history. Tiah turned to them.

"Now you must learn the history of the Mikka Sham," she said. "I will read the writings on these walls and tell it to you. Listen carefully."

Professor Caerphilly adjusted his glasses and shone light on the wall with his torch.

Bernard and Miss Bianca stood closely together and listened to the history of the Mikka Sham tribe.

The History of the Mikka Sham

Thousands of years ago, there lived a prosperous tribe on the banks of the Nile River. They were called the Mikka Sham. They were a tribe of humans and mice, living together as one. The humans and mice shared their technology, their harvesting skills and everything else to live in harmony. They were the most wealthy and advanced tribe of all the Nile.

But one day, a great warlord from the south came upon them with his legion. He gave them an ultimatum: "Become my slaves and share your most powerful weapon with me, or I will destroy your tribe!"

The Mikka Sham alchemists had discovered a very powerful weapon that they called the _Fire Sand_. It was so powerful that even the gods were afraid of it. Fearing its misuse, the Mikka Sham kept this weapon secret from the rest of the world, for if it fell into evil hands it would surely bring doom upon the world.

The Elders of the tribe refused the warlord's terms and stated that they'd rather die as heroes than live a single day as slaves. They fought with courage, but the enemy was too numerous even for them.

As the last of the Mikka Sham humans was slaughtered, the mice took a chance and hid from the enemies. The warlord seized the vaults and treasury of the Mikka Sham and found the richest gold and silver and precious stones in all the land. That night, his army made a great celebration in which they all ate and drank aplenty. The remnants of the Mikka Sham mice had a very secret meeting and decided what to do. While the army was asleep, they crept into the treasury and took all the treasures to the Nile and loaded them into small boats to carry them upstream. They found refuge in an ancient salt mine where nobody ever worked for fear of the evil spirits.

In the morning, the army awoke to find all the treasure gone. They all suspected of each other and began fighting among themselves to see who had stolen the treasure. And so, the evil warlord's army was destroyed by greed, all the soldiers killing each other and thus destroying themselves.

The salt mine was located in a vast network of caverns and passages that led to the very heart of Mother Earth. Here, the Mikka Sham built the City of Salt and the last stronghold to guard their treasures and history. And here they remain, until the day in which humans and mice can once again live as one in harmony. Till that day, the Mikka Sham exist in shadow, deep within the underground safety of the Earth.

The weapon is safe in the most forsaken recesses of the underground world, and the Golden Guardian will allow only those who are pure of heart to learn the secrets that the tribe has kept safe for millennia. He who holds the Key of Radiance shall own the secrets for all time.

Tiah stopped reading at the last stone panel. Bernard and Miss Bianca were astounded at the story. Professor Caerphilly clearly had many questions.

"Fire Sand?" he asked. "That's the weapon?"

"Yes," said Tiah. "The alchemists made the Fire Sand to fight the enemies of the tribe."

"But what is the Fire sand? How do you think they made it?" asked Professor Caerphilly.

"The Fire Sand must have been something that alchemists learned when taking lessons with other alchemists," said Tiah. "The instructions were probably never written down."

"By gum!" said the Professor. "So…we don't really know what it is?"

"No," said Tiah.

"Not even you?" asked the Professor.

"All I know is the name. Only the Elders know what it is," said Tiah.

They all paused and looked at each other with vacant expressions.

"The Mikka Sham were definitely a very technologically advanced tribe," said Bernard, "Which is why the warlord wanted them as slaves. He didn't even want them as allies, for fear of their weapon."

"And…it cost them their lives," said Tiah glumly.

"But the Mikka Sham mice did win!" said Miss Bianca kindly. "They made the army kill itself because of greed and suspicion. The Mikka Sham actually defeated their enemies, and they still live to this day, don't they?

Tiah looked up and grinned. Yes, it was true. The Mikka Sham had won.

"If we're to defeat these humans, we have to learn where to find the weapon and how to employ it," said the Professor.

Bernard suddenly remembered something else.

"The Golden Guardian; I wonder what that means," he said. "Tiah, do you know what the Golden Guardian is?"

"No," said Tiah. "But I know how to find out. We must enter the treasury."

"Yes," said Miss Bianca. "But to open the treasury, we must have a…key…"

Tiah pulled her pendant out of her tunic and showed them what looked like a piece of carved sunlight. It was the shiniest metal key they'd ever seen.

"My father fell asleep after lunch yesterday and I sneaked into his quarters and took it," said Tiah grinning. "I'm sure he and the others will forgive me when the tribe is safe."

The others just chuckled.

Tiah walked towards the wall and took the key in her paw. She lifted it over her head and shone the light into a crystal resembling an eye that was embedded into the stone wall. The stone wall suddenly shook and slid sideways to reveal a long corridor that led to the treasury.

"This is the last stronghold," said Tiah.

As the mice entered the passage they saw that the intricately decorated walls showed depictions of what seemed like a battle. It was probably the battle of the Mikka Sham against the warlord and the hiding of the treasure in the salt mines.

At the end of the corridor the came to a wall made of stone blocks that was almost bare. Only a few things were written on it in that strange language.

Tiah read it out loud:

The treasures that lie beyond here,

lived centuries before thee,

but all must come down to enter,

if riches you wish to see.

The mice looked baffled.

"All must come down?" the Professor said. "We can't possibly bring down this wall. It would take more than dynamite to break stone this strong."

The others stared and raked their brains.

"Tiah, do you have any idea what it means?" asked Miss Bianca.

"No," said Tiah. "I never entered the treasury before."

"If everything must come down," said the Professor, taking a small pickaxe out of the bundle. "Then I'm afraid we have no choice. Still, how did the other elders get into the treasury? They wouldn't rebuild the wall every time they entered."

Bernard looked closer and thought of something.

"Wait, Professor," he said. "I think I have it."

The Professor paused with his pickaxe overhead.

"Tiah, could you read the third line again?" Bernard said.

"…_but all must come down to enter_," said Tiah. "Why, Savior Bernard?"

"The word 'all'. Is it written in one block?" asked Bernard.

Tiah read it again.

"Yes," she said. "But why?"

"Well, what if 'all' doesn't mean 'everything'?" said Bernard. "What if it means the block with the word 'all' on it?"

Everyone jumped with sudden surprise. It was true! It could mean something.

Bernard put his paws on the block and pushed it a bit. It moved!

"Quick, Professor! Help me push the block in!" said Bernard.

Professor Caerphilly and Bernard pushed the block into the wall. Once it was pushed all the way, they heard a grating sound like that of gears and locks moving. The wall slowly opened in the middle and the two sections of it parted like huge double doors.

The sight that met their eyes was far more impressive than the massive chamber with the statues. Far more impressive than the phosphorescent caverns or the City of Salt or anything else they had seen before.

It was a simply enormous room, filled to brim with all kinds of treasures. It was bright as day inside because of the gleaming of pure gold. There wasn't just gold; there were silver coins, jewels, ancient scripts on leather scrolls, statues, decorations and everything imaginable that could count as treasure.

"By gum!,"said the Professor awestruck.

"The treasury,"Miss Bianca said.

She and Bernard stood completely stunned by the magnificence of it all.

"All our treasure, all our past,"said Tiah, "Is here."

She walked towards the treasures and the rest followed.

Miss Bianca picked up a gold coin as big as a platter and looked transfixed at the shiny surface which reflected her to utmost perfection. Tiah picked up a silver diadem and placed it on her head. She felt like a queen with this gorgeous garment. Professor Caerphilly examined the scrolls.

"These languages are the most ancient in the world!,"he said excitedly, "There are months…no, _years_ worth of study here!"

Bernard stood at the top of the mounds of gold and riches, looking transfixed at something that stood above them, his eyes wide with admiration. Something so huge and imposing that it looked as if the gods themselves had made it and placed it on the Earth. No treasure in the world could compare with it.

Miss Bianca walked to his side and held his paw, gazing with him in equal admiration at the enormous sight before them. The Professor and Tiah walked towards them and also gazed at the behemoth that stood silently watching over them.

"The Golden Guardian,"whispered Bernard with awe.

It was a gigantic effigy of a lion with large wings and a pharaoh headdress. Its height was that of a five storey building, and it was made completely of gold.

"I…I never…imagined…it's too great to think of words for it,"said Miss Bianca.

"How did they make this?,"Bernard pondered, "It looks like a solid statue, there are no bricks or pieces…It's absolutely perfect."

"Just like they made the pyramids and the Sphinx,"said the Professor.

"Yes. Only this is even more ancient,"said Bernard.

"Seven thousand years,"said Miss Bianca.

Tiah walked towards it and looked a bit confused.

"But, how do we awaken him?,"asked Tiah, "There must be a way to make him stir from his state of silence. He's the one who guards the weapon."

"Hmmm,"said Miss Bianca, "Tiah, isn't that writing on its paw?"

Tiah looked and saw symbols on the lion's paw. It was indeed writing.

The mice all stepped closer and Tiah read the writings.

"Hmmm,"said Tiah, "It says: _The way to my awakening climbs up my right hind leg_."

Miss Bianca looked at the hind leg and saw something peculiar. There was something like a panel in it. She walked over to it and the others followed.

"Look, this may be the answer,"said Miss Bianca, "There's a panel here and it looks loose."  
Bernard pushed it and the panel opened inwards, revealing a spiral staircase inside the leg.

"Well, I'll be,"said Bernard, "There's more to the guardian than an effigy, it seems."

The staircase went up and up as the mice walked up it. At the very top, they reached another panel which opened towards the lion's back. They were now standing on the lion's spine at a towering height.

They walked all the way towards the nape of the lion's neck. There was more writing there.

_Guardian of Ages herein sleeps,_

_large as a mountain and tall as a spire,_

_but when through the cracks an evil seeps,_

_He awakens the dead with his breath of fire._

"Hmm, breath of fire?,"said the Professor, "I wonder what that means."

"Look, there's a lever here,"said Tiah, "It must open something else."

Tiah pulled it and a large sliding door perfectly concealed before them opened. It led into the lion's head.

Cautiously, they all entered and walked into a large circular room with four seats all facing the lion's eyes, which were open holes. Miss Bianca and Tiah walked towards the eye and looked down at the treasury, so high that the treasures all blended into a single mass of gold and silver glow.

In the middle of the room there was a larger decorated seat with levers and wheels all around it. All along the walls there were gears and wheels and levers and all sorts of strange contraptions made from gold or silver.

"Queer place, eh?,"said the Professor, "Like the night they went crazy at the clock factory."

"These don't look like decorations,"said Miss Bianca looking at the gears and cogs.

"Why would they put all these weird things inside the statue?,"said Tiah.

Bernard looked at them and realized what it was.

"Because the Guardian is more than just a statue!,"he said, "It's a _machine_!"

They looked round at him.

"A machine?,"asked the Professor.

"Yes,"said Bernard, "Tiah, sit down in the middle and try to move one of those levers."

Tiah did. They suddenly felt a shudder along the whole statue and something distinctively moved. Looking out the window, the mice saw that the lion's front paw had _taken a step forward_! The statue could walk!

"It is a machine!,"said Miss Bianca, "This must be the weapon that they said the Guardian was keeping, the machinery."

"Hmmm, but why would they call it 'Fire Sand'? It has no significance,"said Tiah.

"I say, look here! It looks like a furnace door!,"said the Professor, "I wonder if they discovered steam power as well."

He opened a small furnace door that was fitted into the wall. It was dark inside so he lit his lighter to get a better view.

Bernard turned around and looked too. Suddenly, he smelt something. He saw that inside there was no coal or logs to burn, but a fine black powder that looked like black sand.

He suddenly realized what it was and panicked.

"Professor! Put that lighter out!,"yelled Bernard as he dashed towards the professor and snatched the lighter out of his paw.

"I say! What's gotten into you lad?,"said the Professor startled.

"Don't light any fire! Not even a spark!,"said Bernard.

"But lad, it's dark in there!,"said the Professor, "We need some sort of light…"

"I know what the Fire Sand is!,"said Bernard, "It's _gunpowder_!"

Everyone looked at him with startled faces.

"What?,"the Professor said.

"Gunpowder?,"Miss Bianca said.

"Gunpowder?,"asked Tiah, "What's that?"

"Yes! Gunpowder!,"said Bernard.

He took some in his paw.

"Watch,"he said as he spread the powder on the floor and lit the lighter. No sooner than he put the flame close to it, the powder ignited in a flash of purple and white light.

The others were stunned.

"But…how?,"the Professor pondered, "The Chinese discovered gun powder first…didn't they?"

"That's what we believed until now," said Miss Bianca. "But it seems that the history books are about to change."

"The Mikka Sham were a very technologically advanced tribe," Bernard said. "The alchemists must have discovered gunpowder hundreds…maybe _thousands_ of years before anyone else! And fearing its misuse they never wrote the formula and hid it from anyone who would employ if for evil."

"How noble," said Tiah.

"Such irony, though," said the Professor, "that the very thing which they intended to protect from evil men is the very thing that has caused the greatest devastation to the world. The two world wars, and countless other skirmishes. And that foul atomic bomb. What will they make next?"

"Well, with the relations between capitalist and communist humans quite bristling," said Bernard. "It would be difficult to tell."

"Um, do you mean to say that somebody discovered the Fire Sand somewhere else?,"asked Tiah.

"I'm afraid so,"said Bernard.

Miss Bianca remembered something.

"The Guardian is said to wake the dead with his fiery breath,"she said, "What does that mean?"

Tiah looked at the seat and saw a small object that looked like a blowgun attached to a tube that went into the ceiling.

"Hmmm,"she said as she got closer, "Maybe this has something to do."

She blew into the pipe and suddenly something was heard outside. The lion's mouth had opened and as it did a mechanism on the jaws made sparks and spewed gunpowder, which ignited violently.

Looking out from the eyes, the mice saw a column of fire blowing out from the mouth. Anything it touched would have been roasted instantly.

"Wow!,"said Bernard.

"I guess this solves everything,"said Miss Bianca, "The Golden Guardian will help us take care of those vile uniformed robbers and keep them out of the salt mines."

"I hate to be a bother, but I'm afraid not all is solved,"said the Professor, "How will we get this big thing out of the treasury? It won't fit in the tunnels we came through."

In their admiration of such an imposing machine, they had forgotten this detail completely.

"Certainly there's a secondary shaft,"said Bernard, "One big enough for the Guardian. When they built it, they had to get it inside this room."

"Perhaps they built it inside the treasury room, not out,"said the Professor.

"That can't be,"said Miss Bianca, "If the time to use it came, how would they get it out?"

"I know,"said Tiah, "I'll look for more writings and see if I can find out. You can look for odd spots in the walls that might look like a door."

They had no other options. The mice climbed back down from the wondrous machine and divided into two groups to search, Miss Bianca and Tiah on one side, Bernard and the Professor on the other side; both groups had one member who could read ancient writing. They hoped they could find something, and quick.

Colonel Silva, Captain Sullivan and Sergeant Damon were three military people who, among other things, dedicated their career to stealing treasures when sent overseas. They stole uncountable riches from a temple in Nepal, shooting many innocent monks in the process, and took golden relics from ruins in South America. They were the most despicable kind of people that their countries could produce. Damon and Colonel Silva were from the United States air force. Sullivan was from the British army. They not only stole treasures, but they conned local young men into working for them as miners or scouts or canoe rowers, saying that they'd pay them generously and all that babble that corrupted people say to innocent simple folks. On this occasion, Colonel Silva had hired ten young Egyptians to work for them in the salt mine, digging in places that they believed could contain treasure. Little did they know how far they were from finding anything of value.

"This is taking far too long! Far longer than anything we ever pulled before!,"barked Colonel Silva, "If you idiots don't start working faster, I'll hire someone who will!"

"We're working as fast as we can, boss!,"quavered one of the men.

They were all attacking a stone wall with pickaxes, only to find salt rocks and hard pieces of stone that were hardly worth a burnt peanut.

"Well, it's not fast enough! I could replace you jackasses with a dozen fevered gophers and _they'd_ do the job better!,"roared Colonel Silva.

Captain Sullivan was watching them work. He knew that they'd become very tired and would be useless if the Colonel kept them at it like that. Plus, there was the fact that the Egyptians were superstitious, and they were afraid of working in this salt mine because it was said to be part of the domains of Ammit, the lord of the Underworld.

"Colonel,"said Captain Sullivan, "If we were to use the excavator…"

"Don't be dumb!,"barked the Colonel, "The excavator would waste too much power drilling through stone that these filthy men can dig through. We don't have all the fuel in the world, you know."

"Don't get cross, Colonel,"said Captain Sullivan, "I was merely suggesting…"

"Well, keep your suggestions to yourself and get Sergeant Damon to verify depth, you lazy clump!,"barked Colonel Silva.

"Right!,"said Captain Sullivan walking off.

They were drilling at a stone wall that was nothing but salt rock. Sullivan walked down the tunnel and came to a large cave where there was a big pillar of stone that supported the cave ceiling. This cave, it just to happened, was directly below the Mikka Sham City of Salt, and that pillar supported the whole city above. If this was destroyed, the city would collapse into the cavern below. And this was the very pillar that drew Sullivan's attention. He saw something shiny and yellow at the base.

"Huh?,"he said as he got closer.

He picked up the shiny thing and couldn't believe his eyes. It was a gold coin; about as big as a shirt button and with a tiny stamp on it that had a drawing of a human on one side and, curiously, a mouse on the other side. There were squiggly writings running along the rims.

Sullivan cried in surprise.

"COLONEL!,"he yelled as he sprinted back on his tracks, "Colonel! Come quickly!"

Colonel Silva appeared with her face full of red splotches, which meant she was irritated.

"What is it? It'd better be good,"she growled.

"Look! I found a gold coin!,"said Captain Sullivan, "It's rather small, but I bet there's more of it!"

Colonel Silva snatched the little coin from his hand and examined it.

"Hey! You over there!,"she called to one of the Egyptians, "Come here and read this!"

The Egyptian walked over and took the coin and started reading it.

His companions walked up behind him and looked at the coin too.

Suddenly, the man's face went pale and the reactions on the other's faces were no different.

"MIKKA SHAM!!,"they yelled, "Mikka Sham! Oh, no, boss! You must not dig here! It's cursed! The Mikka Sham will kill you!"

"Mikka Sham? What garbage is that?,"barked the Colonel.

"The Mikka Sham was a tribe of shadow,"said the man, "They live in the underworld now, and they're spirits haunt people who cross them! We must not dig any more!"  
"Rubbish!,"said Captain Sullivan, "Superstitious garbage! The digging will continue as scheduled!"

"They, you will do it yourselves!!,"cried the man and he dropped his pickaxe, "We're not going to condemn ourselves!"

All the men dropped their pickaxes and ran down a tunnel, seemingly leading to the surface.

"COWARDS!! COME BACK HERE!!,"roared Colonel Silva, "Darn!"

"Colonel, I found this near the base of that stone pillar over there,"said Captain Sullivan, "Do you think it could be a clue?"

The Colonel shot a dirty glance at him, but suddenly, she saw something in all this.

"Hmmm,"she said, "Perhaps you're right."

She walked over to the pillar and examined it. It was mostly salt rock, with some stronger formations that kept it in place.

"How much dynamite do we have left?,"she asked.

"Er, about fourteen pounds,"said the Captain, "Why?"

"Bring the excavator,"she said, "We'll be doing some digging at this here pillar."

The City of Salt was in dire peril. Would the rescue party make it on time?

Meanwhile, Bernard and Miss Bianca were still in the treasury with Tiah and the Professor. The only clue they were able to find was the most nonsensical of all they've heard:

_The toll of the bell of gold,_

_Shall let you pass through our gate,_

_Yet you must be more than bold,_

_For it shall be a leap to your fate._

They sat down and thought about this. It made no sense at all. There were no bells or anything that could be tolled. Or were there?

"I cannot think of anything to relate a bell with in this room,"said the Professor.

"This is too difficult,"said Tiah, "We haven't found anything like a bell."

"Maybe the 'bell' is a riddle,"said Bernard, "Maybe it's something else."

Miss Bianca looked up at the ceiling as she thought. There had to be an answer somewhere. Way in the ceiling there was a long rope with a lantern hanging from it. Strangely, the lantern wasn't lit.

"Why would they put a lantern with no light up there?,"she said.

Everyone else looked up.

"Hmmm, good question,"said the Professor.

"And how would they refill it with fuel?,"Tiah said, "They'd have to move the Guardian and stand on his head to reach. Even so, they'd have to jump up a bit to reach it…"

"Jump! That's it!!,"said Miss Bianca, "Someone must stand on the Guardian and jump to reach the lantern! But if that someone takes a wrong step, his fate will not be a good one! A leap of fate!"

They looked at her and began to see some sense in it. Bernard grabbed a nearby jewel and looked through it at the rope. The jewel served as a telescope and he saw something at the end of the rope on the ceiling.

"Take a look at it,"he said giving the jewel to the others.

"It's a hole!,"said Miss Bianca, "A hole that leads into the ceiling!"

"So, that lantern might not be a lantern at all,"said Bernard, "But a bell pull?!"

"Exactly! It might be the answer,"said Miss Bianca.

"My, you two are very clever,"said Tiah.

"Yes, you would make excellent pupils if you were to attend my classes at the university,"said the Professor.

They all got up and immediately climbed back onto the Golden Guardian. This time, instead of going into the head, they climbed on top of it and stood between the effigy's ears. The Professor looked down at the treasure room and marveled at the immensity of the riches.

"I still cannot believe how great the Mikka Sham wealth is,"he said, "This treasure will surely surpass the royal treasury of Her Majesty by at least twelve to one."

They looked at the rope with the lantern, less than a foot above them.

"It's so high,"said Tiah.

"And perilous,"said Miss Bianca, "It's truly a dangerous test."

"We'd better not take any chances,"said Bernard.

"It's not easy to find a way around it when we have to jump and land on this slippery golden head,"said Professor Caerphilly, "Claire would surely be able to jump up to that rope."

"Nobody will jump,"said Bernard firmly, "I'll hold Miss Bianca up on my shoulders, and Tiah will climb onto her shoulders and reach for the rope."

"That's a wonderful idea, darling!!,"said Miss Bianca, "That way no one will risk slipping and falling."

Shortly, Bernard was balancing Miss Bianca on his shoulders. It was quite easy, for she was half his weight (Bernard was an ounce and a half) and could easily stand on his broad shoulders, wrapping her tail gently around his neck for balance. Bernard's big feet also proved to be a great help in maintaining the column in place. Tiah climbed onto Miss Bianca's shoulders and reached for the rope. She almost did, but needed only a finger's length to touch it.

"I need just a tiny bit,"said Tiah, "If I jump, just a little bit…"

"It's too risky,"said Bernard.

"Bit it's just a little tiny bit,"said Tiah.

Bernard paused for a while. They really had no other choices and their time was running out.

"Okay, but be very careful,"said Bernard.

Tiah jumped up and grabbed onto the rope. As soon as she did, they heard something loud ringing overhead. Bernard and Miss Bianca were so startled that they almost lost balance. The Professor stuck two fingers in his ears to block the loud booming.

Indeed it sounded like a bell. A huge, golden bell that produced a sound unlike any they ever heard before. Not even the mighty bells of Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris sounded quite as imposing as this.

"Look!,"yelled Tiah, "It's working!"

Below them, the wall opposite to the entrance separated and revealed a huge tunnel. It was definitely big enough for the Golden Guardian to walk through.

"We did it!,"cried Bernard excitedly.

"Hooray! We did it!,"cheered Miss Bianca, "We found it!"

The tunnel extended far into the ground and made a turn. It probably went back into the mines.

"My word! That is remarkable!,"said the Professor as he walked over to the edge of head to examine the tunnel better.

Tiah was still dangling overhead. Miss Bianca climbed down from Bernard's shoulders and Bernard stood underneath the rope.

"I'll catch you, Tiah,"said Bernard, "You can jump down safely."

Tiah waited for the rope to stop swaying and let go of the rope. Unfortunately, she landed a bit too hard and made Bernard stagger.

"Yikes,"he said he held her and staggered a bit too close to the edge of the lion's head. Miss Bianca dashed to their rescue and grabbed Bernard's tail to steady him. It helped.

"Are you okay?,"she asked them anxiously as they got their balance back and Bernard placed Tiah back on the lion's head.

"Thanks to you, Bianca,"said Bernard grinning as he took a deep breath.

"Whew!,"said Miss Bianca, "That was a close one."

"Thank you, Savior Bianca,"said Tiah.

After this unexpected brush with disaster, they all went back down into the lion's head and sat down for a moment to think about a plan.

It wasn't going to be easy. Even with the Golden Guardian at their side, the humans were going to be a formidable foe to battle.

"The lion's breath is its main weapon,"said Professor Caerphilly, "Plus its paws are big enough to squash those foul humans."

"They mustn't find out it's a machine, though,"said Bernard, "They must believe that it's a monster or a god or something. If they find out, they'll loose fear and attack head on."

"We must be careful,"said Miss Bianca, "They're military humans and they're trained for killing."

"And they have dynamite with them,"said Bernard, "I doubt they'll think twice to use it."

"If we charge directly towards them,"said Miss Bianca, "They won't have time to make an offensive and we can drive them out the mine."

"That all sounds reasonable here,"said the Professor, "But maintaining our calm in the battle field will be the only way to ensure our victory."

Tiah looked at the levers and pulleys of the Guardian's machinery. It was a simple mechanism, but at the same time very powerful. She knew that with great power came great danger as well; she knew that she would have the lives of her enemies in her paws.

Bernard noticed her uneasy look.

"Tiah, will you be able to control the Guardian by yourself?,"Bernard asked kindly.

"Yes! I think I can handle it just fine,"said Tiah, "It's really quite easy."

This was a critical moment. The mice traced a plan which seemed good enough given their situation. They hoped for the best and each took a seat inside the effigy's head.

"Alright,"said the Professor, "The time has come. We must free this mine from those foul thieves and rescue the Mikka Sham tribe. Or perish in our endeavors."

It sounded very bold indeed. Miss Bianca held Bernard's paw tightly as they sat down, side by side. Tiah took the seat in the middle and placed her little paws on the levers and pedals.

"This is it,"she said bravely, "Time to take back what's ours."

"No matter what happens, we will always stay together,"said Miss Bianca.

"May the luck of the mice be with us,"said Bernard.

And so, the Golden Guardian marched out of the room into the tunnel with thundering footsteps, every step bringing them closer to the final battle.

The pillar of stone that Colonel Silva wanted to blow up was very tough indeed. The excavator's drills wouldn't go through. The stone would need to have a crack in it before attempting to bore a hole with the excavator's drills to place the dynamite.

"Come on, Damon! You can do better than that!,"barked Captain Sullivan as Sergeant Damon tried to crack the stone with a pickaxe.

"It's too hard for me, sir!,"said Damon, "Can't we find another way to crack it?"

Colonel Silva came up to the other two. She was carrying a large parcel with her in her muscular arms. It seemed very heavy.

"Whining has no place in the military, sergeant!,"roared Colonel Silva, "You are a disgrace to our country."

"Yeah, right. A country that pays us less than minimum wage and doesn't let us mail packages that weigh more than one pound. I couldn't even send my granny a pair of sandals last time I was at the post office,"muttered Damon, "Not to mention the denigrating we have to put up with and the brainwashing to believe all those corrupted presidents and politics' babble…"

"Damon, we know that!,"barked Sullivan, "Why do you think we're here? To get back what our countries don't give us!"

"We give them our _lives_! And what do we get in exchange?,"grumbled Damon.

"Silence! Non of you were forced to join the military in first place!,"barked Silva.

"My pop said that I had to join cause all my granddads were military,"said Damon, "He said that I couldn't break the family tradition."

"Who cares?! You're not here to blabber about your life, Damon, you're here to _work_!,"barked Colonel Silva.

"I can't! That stone is too hard! It'll break the tools if we try any more. It can't be done,"said Damon.

"You wimp! Step aside!,"said Silva as she put the parcel on the ground and unwrapped it.

In minutes, she had mounted a machine gun with a tripod and aimed it straight towards the pillar.

Colonel Silva pulled the trigger and bullets came pelting out of the gun and impacted on the rock, chipping and cracking it.

"There!,"she said, "Now you idiots can use the excavator to bore a hole so I can put dynamite in! Hurry up, you two! I want that treasure!"

Damon started the excavator and Sullivan manned the smallest drill. They drilled the stone and with a bit of difficulty managed to make small holes in it.

Suddenly, they all heard a loud booming sound.

"What was that!?,"demanded Colonel Silva.

"What?,"asked Sullivan.

"That sound. What's that sound?,"asked Silva.

"What sound?,"asked Damon.

"There it is again! Can't you hear it?,"Silva insisted.

"The excavator, surely. Must be the excavator,"said Damon.

"That wasn't the excavator, you twit! Shut that thing off!,"said Silva.

They turned the excavator off and heard a loud booming sound, like a large object hitting the floor.

"Could it be an earthquake?,"Sullivan suggested.

"Don't be dumb, our seism manometers would have told us,"said Silva.

The sound continued a while, and stopped.

"What could that have been?,"pondered Silva.

"Perhaps a local phenomenon, colonel,"said Sullivan.

How wrong he was.

The sound was, in fact, the pounding of the Golden Guardian's paws as it walked through the tunnel towards the mines. Its footsteps shook the sand out of the walls and sent loud booming sounds a long distance into the underground recesses.

Inside the Guardian, Tiah was controlling its movements. Bernard and Miss Bianca looked out through one eye at the phosphorescent tunnel that extended before them and ended in a stone wall. Professor Caerphilly was marveled, as a geologist, at the fascinating crystal formations that hung from the ceiling and the walls.

"I must get samples to add to my collection at the University,"he mussed to himself, "Such an opportunity! So many mineralogical marvels! It's absolutely astounding!"

When the Guardian reached the end of the tunnel, Tiah stopped it and climbed off the seat.

"That wall must lead to the mines,"said Tiah, "I'm not sure how to open it, but it shouldn't be too difficult."

"Look! There's a little passage at the base,"said Miss Bianca pointing down.

"Maybe we should go through and see what those humans are up to,"said Bernard, "A little reconnoitering is always handy."

The mice climbed off the Guardian and walked through the tiny passage that led into the mines.

They saw the other end after a short walk.

"I'll sneak out and see if it's safe,"said Bernard.

"Be careful, darling,"said Miss Bianca.

Bernard, ever so cautiously, walked out of the passage at the other end just enough to be able to survey the cavern for danger. In the distance, at about twenty yards (quite a distance for a mouse), he saw Colonel Silva standing and Sullivan and Damon operating the drill of the excavator. Behind them there was an object mounted on a tripod that was left completely unguarded.

Tiah peeked from behind the stone wall of the passage and gasped.

"Oh no! They found the central pillar!,"she gasped.

Bernard dashed back to the others.

"You mean that's the pillar which sustains the city?,"asked Bernard.

"Yes, if they destroy that, then everyone will fall down into the mines! They'll be doomed,"said Tiah.

"We can't allow that!,"said Miss Bianca firmly, "There has to be a way of distracting them."

Bernard looked at the object standing behind the Colonel. The machine gun!

"And I think I know just the way,"said Bernard cunningly, "Girls, you look for the mechanism that opens the gate for the Guardian. Professor, come with me!"

Bernard dashed out and the Professor followed as fast as he could.

"What does he have in mind?,"asked Tiah.

"Something wonderfully astute, I'm sure," said Miss Bianca fondly.

As the girls searched the nearby spots for a lever of button to activate the gate, the Professor rushed behind Bernard, who ran straight towards the machine gun mounted on the tripod.

"I don't know what you have in mind, lad, but I do hope it isn't anything criminal,"said the Professor.

"Don't worry, Professor,"said Bernard as they got to the gun, "Just help me out."

He climbed up the tripod and onto the gun itself. He sat down in the ring right in front of the trigger.

"Professor, move the gun a bit to the right,"said Bernard, "The pivot is right under me."

The Professor climbed to where Bernard had told him and moved the gun a bit to the right. It was easy to turn the gun, for the pivot was very loose and well oiled.

"A bit to the left, Professor,"said Bernard, "A bit more. Five degrees. There! Lift it a bit…steady…there! Hold it right there, Professor."

The gun was aiming straight at the excavator, which was being manned by Damon and Sullivan.

"So, that's you plan, eh?,"the Professor exclaimed.

Bernard put his paws on the trigger.

"Keep it steady, Professor,"said Bernard, "We'll take care of that excavator once and for all."

The Professor took two smooth stone samples from his pocket and stuck them into his ears for protection. He held the machine gun firmly in place.

"Here we go!,"said Bernard pressing the trigger with all his might.

"Let 'er rip, lad!,"said the Professor.

The sound was deafening! The machine gun shot straight at the excavator, the bullets incrusting themselves right into the machine's several engines and gears. Bernard put his paws to his ears and used his feet to keep the trigger shooting. His teeth chattered with the gun's recoils, but he kept it shooting. Little pieces of metal chipped out of the excavator and landed everywhere around it.

The humans were desperate!

"HIT THE DIRT!,"yelled Damon.

"TAKE COVER!,"yelled Sullivan.

"RUN!,"yelled Silva.

If that was the way they reacted in a battle field under fire, they were a true disgrace to any militia. They all ran away and dropped to the ground in the cover of the nearest tunnel.

Bernard discharged the entire magazine into the excavator, which was easily more then two hundred bullets. Afterwards the wretched machine looked more like a big lump of metallic Swiss cheese. The damage was absolute. It was rendered useless.

"Mission accomplished, Professor! That'll give us some time. Let's get back and help the ladies!,"said Bernard as he hopped off the gun and dashed towards the passage once again.

"I say, lad, you never stop surprising me!,"said the Professor, "You're such a resourceful and witty chap. You would make a good teacher of Practical Problem Solving back at the University."

The humans carefully walked out from their shelter. The smoke cleared and they saw that everything was still. Damon was the first to walk out and examine the place to make sure it was safe.

"I guess the danger's over,"he said.

They slowly walked over to the machine gun and examined it.

"What's the matter with this thing?,"Colonel Silva demanded.

"I'd say it was weapon malfunction, Colonel!,"said Damon.

"Oh, really? Damon, you must be a genius! Do you want the Nobel Prize?,"Colonel Silva said sarcastically, "Of course it's a weapon malfunction, you imbecile! Clearly you haven't done enough maintenance on it, you lazy jackass!"

"I did to! I oiled it and checked every day!,"said Damon, "I kept it ready in case of mutinies, just like you said!"

"Oh no! The excavator! It's ruined!,"wailed Sullivan, "It completely got totaled!"

"WHAT!,"Silva barked.

"It's completely creamed, Colonel!,"said Sullivan, "We cannot go any further without it. We must abort!"

"Never! We came this far!,"said Silva, "Damon! Sullivan! Take that hunk of junk out of the way! We'll get through this pillar one way or another."

"But boss, it's hopeless! We can't think of an alternative plan without our machines,"said Damon.

"Keep that babble up, Damon, and I'll think of an alternative plan which will involve my foot meeting sharply with the soft flesh of your backside thus producing such a bruise that it will smart you for a month every time you sit! Now get moving, you lazy scabs!,"growled Silva.

With that, she walked furiously out of the cavern through the nearest tunnel, followed by Damon and Sullivan who were pushing the excavator's remains out of the tunnel.

Bernard and Professor Caerphilly found Tiah and Miss Bianca near the Guardian on the other side of the wall.

"Any luck?,"asked Bernard.

"I found out how to open the gate,"said Tiah, "But what about those foul humans?"

"Not to worry, they won't cause any trouble for the time being,"said the Professor.

"But, what about the excavator?,"asked Miss Bianca.

"Oh, Bernard here just emptied more than a hundred bullets into its hull,"said the Professor.

Miss Bianca looked incredulously.

"We used their own weapon against them,"said Bernard.

"And it was sure a blast! I'd do that again any day, next to the boat ride!,"said the Professor.

"We won't have to worry about it anymore,"said Bernard smiling, "The excavator's been rendered totally useless. That'll give us a bit more time."

"Oh Bernard, darling, you're wonderful!,"said Miss Bianca taking hugging him and rubbing her cheek against his.

The Professor turned to Tiah.

"Now, you found out how to open the gate?,"he asked.

"Yes, I did! I found markings on the wall that match the Guardian's left paw,"said Tiah, "If we place the paw into the groves it must activate some kind of locking mechanism that will surely let us through."

"Good job! Now let's press on!,"said the Professor enthusiastically.

He turned to the others. Miss Bianca was still hugging and smothering Bernard with affectionate nuzzles. The Professor understood how she felt, for she knew that once they crossed that wall they'd be face to face with the enemies who, even though were now devoid of their excavator, still had a machine gun and dynamite to fight with. Nobody knew if they'd live to see the sun again, but they were determined. This was do or die time, and there was no turning back.

Shortly, everyone was inside the Guardian and ready to move.

"Savior Bernard, I'll need your help,"said Tiah, "I must maneuver the paw so that it fits into the groves on the wall, but I believe the handle that opens the gate must be activated manually."

Bernard went out and climbed on the Guardian's head. Tiah managed to fit the lion's paw nicely into the paw print on the wall. The Guardian's claws were actually like keys that fit perfectly into slots that appeared to be locks. There was a stone handle at an arms length from the lion's head. Bernard walked to the edge and reached for the handle. He didn't want to risk falling so he played it safe and used his tail instead of his arm to reach the handle and activate the gate. It was sure a good thing that the maker was generous with mice in giving them such long and supple tails, which were indeed multipurpose tools for every need.

A grating sound was heard and slowly the stone gate opened. And there they were, in the salt mine, which would become a bruising battlefield in a matter of minutes.

There was no sign of the humans anywhere. The pillar which sustained the city was yet undisturbed. There were other pillars of stone, smaller and big enough to hide behind with the Golden Guardian. Tiah took the Guardian behind one of the pillars that was near the central one. They were completely out of sight and could see everything going on in the cavern. However, regardless of their advantage point, danger was still latent. They yet had to formulate a battle plan.

After the mice walked around their surroundings a bit to do some reconnoitering, they gathered back at the Golden Guardian's paws and discussed things.

"They still are dangerous," said the Professor. "Even though we have better weapons, they have dynamite."

"We can't let our guard down, even with the help of the Golden Guardian," said Tiah.

"What we need is to make a plan," said Miss Bianca. "A plan in which everyone will have their place well stated and work like a clock."

"If I may say so, I think the best way to make a well formulated plan is to start with a well organized group. I suggest we organize this in committee," said Bernard.

"Why, that's a wonderful idea, darling," said Miss Bianca. "We shall create an overseas branch. The Rescue Aid Society Mikka Sham Salt Mines division."

And so it was made. Miss Bianca, by unanimous vote, took the charge of Madam Chairwoman. Bernard, also by three votes, became Mr. Secretary. Professor Caerphilly was named Head of Geological Intelligence and Tiah was named Head of Archeological Data. Their first meeting was in session.

"Members of the board, we have a critical situation at hand,"said Miss Bianca, "In the interest of the wellbeing of the Mikka Sham tribe and the conservation of invaluable archaeological constructions, we have appointed to the creation of this branch to counter the relentless destruction caused by human treasure hunters and thus save more than a few lives. Following with our meeting, our much esteemed Mr. Secretary shall fill the members in with the hitherto collected details. Mr. Secretary?"

Miss Bianca took her seat and gave Bernard a warm wink.

"Thank you, Madam Chairwoman," said Bernard. "Now, as we know, the salt mine has been invaded by a group of three humans. These perpetrators are from the military forces of two countries, and their objective is to find the hidden treasures of the Mikka Sham to use it for their own personal gain. How they came of knowledge of the treasure is yet unknown to us. The humans are unaware of the danger they are placing the Mikka Sham tribe and themselves in by using dynamite to destroy a very important stone structure that sustains the ceiling of the cave we are currently in. It is known by eavesdropping, an activity strongly disapproved by the board but acceptable in dire situations, that they have sufficient dynamite to destroy this structure and have all the intention of doing so. The only methods possessed by this committee which are valid to stop the destruction of these humans must be placed together to plan an effective attack that will drive them away from the mines."

Bernard paused and Tiah raised her paw.

"The Head of Archaeological Data would like to inquire,"said Tiah.

"Permission granted,"said Miss Bianca.

"Is Mr. Secretary aware of any mediums of stopping these perpetrators which would assure the integral conservation of the mine?"

"Sadly, Mr. Secretary is not sure there is any method that can be employed keep the mine intact,"said Bernard grimly, "However, with a bit of thought, the board might be able to find and employ such method in the process of an organized battle plan."

"The Head of Geology requests permission,"said the Professor.

"Granted,"said Miss Bianca.

"Your Excellencies, the Head of Geology has made an astonishing discovery at the foot of the pillar which could be used in our favor. Samples of pure magnesium were found surrounded by salt and oxides; magnesium is a metal that rarely occurs in its natural state, and in fact the Head of Geology has never seen or heard of it being ever found in its pure state in all the years of expertise in the area,"said the Professor, "Magnesium was usually used in photography as flash powder to create blinding flashes of light, and is highly reactive to heat. Perhaps we can somehow find a way to employ it against our enemies."

"That point is considered very reasonable,"said Bernard.

"Now, with these facts gathered, we must proceed with the elaboration of our plan,"said Miss Bianca.

The mice traced out the strategic positions of different elements. Their main objective was to prevent the humans from planting dynamite into the pillar and, if the humans succeeded in doing to, to prevent them from detonating it.

At last, after a lot of discussing, their plan was made.

"Great,"said Bernard, "We must place this plan into action immediately."

"With the permission of Madam Chairwoman and the respectable Mr. Secretary, the Head of Archaeological Data wishes to expose another fact that might be of use,"said Tiah.

"Granted,"said Miss Bianca.

"The Mikka Sham tribe has warriors. Although few, they are nevertheless well trained and well armed,"said Tiah, "If we could rally them and place them in strategic positions, we might obtain even greater advantage."

"Great idea,"said Bernard, "However, Mr. Secretary respectfully manifests that he wishes not to place any more lives in danger."

"Madam Chairwoman agrees with Mr. Secretary,"said Miss Bianca, "Our main priority is the survival of the tribe…"

But before anything else could be decided, the mice heard voices coming from the tunnels.

"Session dismissed,"said Miss Bianca hastily as they assumed their positions.

"This is it,"said the Professor, "The battle is on."

Everyone took their places. Professor Caerphilly ran down to the base of the pillar and took a pair of gloves from his pocket to protect his paws as he extracted samples of magnesium from the pillar, which he piled in small mounds around it. Bernard and Miss Bianca took their stations at each eye of the Guardian, and Tiah took hers at the controls of the effigy.

"We must wait for the Professor's signal,"said Miss Bianca.

The humans came walking and seemingly arguing about something, which was not uncommon.

"Now you'll see how a real treasure hunter gains the dough with style,"said Colonel Silva.

"Boss, how come you get to blast the pillar? Isn't that grunt work for us?,"asked Damon.

"I get to do it because everything you blunderheads have done up to now ended up in one or another failure,"said Silva, "This time there can be no mistakes."

The Professor, hidden behind the pillar, took his firelighter out.

"Great! All we have to do it blast this thing, see if there's treasure around and before we know it we'll be buying a tropical island in the Pacific and enjoying a retirement like the gods!,"said Sullivan.

"Don't be so sure,"said the Professor as he lit his lighter and ignited the magnesium powder.

A blinding flash of white light flooded the cave. The three humans were caught completely off guard.

"AHH! I'm blinded! I'm blind, boss!,"said Damon sounding very much like a sissy.

"What in blazes was that!? Boss, did you see anything?,"asked Sullivan.

"How could I see anything if I can't even _see_, you idiot!,"barked Silva.

The three walked around aimlessly, all of them as blind as an earthworm.

Suddenly, they hear a loud boom.

"What…what was that?,"asked Silva, "It's that sound again!"

BOOM!

"Boss, the dynamite, did you light it?,"asked Damon stupidly.

BOOM!

"Uh, I think my sight is coming back,"said Sullivan, "I can see something…"

He stopped dead and stared with what little vision he had. Before them, the enormous five-storey high Golden Guardian stood, imposing and menacing before the intruders who dared to desecrate his domains.

"BOSS! LOOK!,"said Sullivan, "My sight…it's failing me! Do you see what I do?"

Silva didn't answer. She and Damon stared aghast at the huge, gilded winged lion before them.

"THE GODS! THEY'RE FOR REAL!,"Damon cried, "THEY'RE GONNA PUNISH US!!!"

Inside, Tiah, Bernard and Miss Bianca looked at the humans and knew that this was the best time to drive them out, when they were overcome with terror.

"This will teach them to stay away!,"said Tiah as she lifted a lever.

The Guardian's front paw went up and came down with a loud boom a few feet away from the humans. They all fell to the floor with the shudder of the impact.

"HELP!,"yelled Damon.

The Guardian's paw rose again, ready to make another stamp.

"To the gun!,"yelled Silva, "The machine gun!"

"No more bullets, boss!,"cried Sullivan.

"Then use the submachine guns in the supply crate!,"yelled Silva, "Bring that thing down!"

Damon and Sullivan rushed towards one of the cavern walls where there was a large wooden crate.

"Did you hear that?,"Bernard said, "Tiah, that crate they're running towards! You've got to destroy that crate!"

"No problem!,"said Tiah as she pulled levers.

The Guardian leaped over to the crate and Tiah made its paw crush it with one swift stomp. Unfortunately, with the impact one of the guns flew out from the crate and landed close to Damon.

Damon seized the gun and aimed at the Guardian's head. He sprayed bullets at the gilt lion, but it was all in vain.

"Boss! The darn thing is made of metal!,"said Damon, "We can't harm it!"

"Then blast it!,"roared Silva.

"Use this!,"said Sullivan as he threw Damon a stick of dynamite.

Miss Bianca saw this and gasped.

"Oh no! They're going to use the dynamite!,"she said.

"Not if I can help it!,"said Bernard.

Without hesitating a second, Bernard jumped out of the eye. It was a great fall even for a human, and more even for a mouse. Miss Bianca watched aghast at Bernard, fearing he'd hit the stone ground. But he didn't.

Bernard had timed his jump just right and caught hold of the submachine gun strap that was hanging from Damon's belt. He used the impulse of the fall to swing up and let go once more like a trapeze performer, landing right on Damon's face.

"What the heck!,"Damon yelled.

Bernard used the weapons he was born with, sinking his teeth into the tip of Damon's nose and clawing his cheeks.

"Owowowowoowwww! Stop that! BOSS! HELP!,"shrieked Damon.

Bernard jumped off Damon and ran across the rocky cavern to join the Professor, who was behind the pillar preparing another magnesium flash.

"DAMON! YOU ASS! THROW THAT THING AWAY!,"yelled Silva pointing at his stick of dynamite which had been lit all the time Bernard had attacked him and was about to explode.

Damon hurled the dynamite as far as he could and no sooner than it hit the ground it exploded with great force. The echo of the explosion was deafening.

"I'll take care of this once and for all!!!,"yelled Colonel Silva as she ran towards the pillar with all the dynamite they had left.

Miss Bianca watched as the horrible woman sprinted towards the pillar. Tiah saw her too and took action.

The Guardian ran towards Silva and intercepted her path.

"Out of my way! You…monster or whatever you are!,"yelled Silva, a bit too boldly for her condition.

Tiah made the Guardian's wings beat and stirred up a strong wind. Silva was knocked over by it.

Inside, Tiah glanced at her side at a wooden megaphone that was connected to the ceiling with a silver pipe.

"Hmm,"she said as she pulled towards her and yelled into it.

"Leave this place or die!,"she yelled.  
By some miracle of acoustics, her voice was distorted and sounded from the Guardian's mouth like a loud, menacing growling voice belonging to some angered deity.

Miss Bianca felt a chill along her spine as she listened to it, for it was indeed very scary.

"You have trespassed on the sacred mines of the Mikka Sham!,"yelled Tiah into the megaphone, "Leave and I will not destroy you!"

"We ain't buyin' that garbage!,"yelled Damon, "We're here to loot and loot we will!"

Sullivan, though, was having a different reaction. His pants were dripping loudly on the cavern floor.

"If you will not leave, then I will roast you alive!,"yelled Tiah and blew hard into the blowgun.

The Guardian's mouth opened and spewed live flames over the wretched human's heads. Now it was Damon's turn to wet _his_ pants.

Silva got back up to her feet and looked at the huge moving statue. There was no way they could hope to defeat it, but maybe they could confuse it.

"ALL TROOPS! ATTENTION!,"barked Silva.

Sullivan and Damon's instinct led them to respond to her phony military prattle.

"Battle formation 9! SCRAMBLE!,"she yelled and they shot off in different directions.

"Oh no!,"Miss Bianca said, "Now they're separating! Tiah, you must stop the leader, she has the dynamite!"

But before Tiah could move the Guardian, Silva tossed some of the dynamite to Sullivan who caught it and ran in the opposite direction. That was their plan.

Miss Bianca suddenly realized the danger they were in and acted quickly. She ran to the furnace door and opened it, taking a pawful of Fire Sand and filling their empty food satchel with it.

"Take over!,"said Miss Bianca as she ran out of the lion's head.

"Where are you going!?,"exclaimed Tiah.

"I've got a plan!,"Miss Bianca said and ran towards the spiral staircase that led down the Guardian's leg. She slid down the banister and popped out of the panel at the bottom.

Bernard saw her and ran towards her.

"Bianca! They're dispersing!,"he said.

"Quick! We must set another flare!,"said Miss Bianca, "I have an idea!"

One of the running human's boots stamped inches away from them. Bernard quickly lifted Miss Bianca in his arms and ran back with her to where the Professor was.

Old Caerphilly's face was desperate. He looked very flustered.

"Professor! Quick! We must burn another flare and blind them!,"Miss Bianca panted as Bernard gently put her back on the ground.

"We've had a complication, Miss Bianca!,"the Professor reported, "The heat from the dynamite explosion caused most of the magnesium to oxidize! We still have fairly enough, but I'm not sure it'll do! I must get new samples!"

"We have no time to loose!,"said Bernard grabbing a small pickaxe to get more of the metal from the pillar.

Miss Bianca admired his steely resolve. Bernard never knew when he was beat. She had another idea though. She placed her soft paw on Bernard's arm.

"Darling, wait,"said Miss Bianca taking the food satchel in her paw and opening it, "Professor, will this help?"

The Professor took the satchel and almost fell over.

"Jeepers! Gunpowder!,"he said, "My word! This will certainly help, lass!"

"What would happen if you mix gunpowder and magnesium?,"asked Bernard.

"Well, we're about to find out, lad,"said the Professor as he tipped the gunpowder along the base of the pillar and mixed it with the remaining magnesium powder.

Meanwhile, Tiah was trying to make the humans group up together with the Guardian's fiery breath. But they ran around like rabbits and passed the dynamite among them. In a moment of distraction, Silva sprinted towards the central pillar with seven sticks of dynamite, ready to blast it.

"Victory at last!,"she said, "No god or mortal is any match for me!"

"Quick, Professor!,"said Bernard, "Flare!"

"Shield your eyes!,"the Professor said as he took his firelighter out, "Here goes!"

The Professor lit the powder and the flash was so intense and blinding and even though they had their eyes shut and their paws covering them they still perceived the white light that the combination had produced.

The humans were blinded dumb.

"Company, halt!,"said Silva and the other two stood still and waited for their sight to return.

"Now!,"Miss Bianca cried and she and Bernard sprinted out towards the humans. Tiah saw them and stood where she was.

Miss Bianca's plan was to tie the bootlaces of their enemies together to that they'd trip when they tried to run.

Bernard double-knotted Damon's laces and Miss Bianca did the same with Sullivan's laces. Then they both sprinted towards Silva and triple knotted her bootlaces.

When the humans got their sight back, Silva barked for them to resume tactic.

"Blast that pillar and get to gooold…whoa!,"Silva wailed.

She tripped and dropped her dynamite at the base of the pillar.

"I'm getting sick of this!,"said Sullivan.

He reached for something in his pocket and took it out.

"Now I'll get rid of things once and for all.

It was a hand grenade!

"Sullivan! Don't!,"yelled Silva, but it was too late.

Sullivan had already armed it and was going to throw it, when suddenly he took a step forward and his laces made him trip. The grenade fell from his hand and rolled towards the pillar where Silva had dropped the dynamite.

"You idiot!,"she yelled desperately trying to untie her bootlaces, but it was impossible.

Bernard and Miss Bianca saw the grenade and knew that they had seconds before the whole thing came down.

"Run, Professor!,"yelled Bernard, and the Professor sprinted away like a juvenile gazelle.

Bernard took Miss Bianca's paw and they ran away from the pillar as fast as they could.

Tiah took the Guardian towards them and lowered the head so that they could climb into the eyeholes and get to safety. The Professor was the first to get there and leapt up into the right eye and into the head. Bernard lifted Miss Bianca into the left eye and then jumped up behind and in seconds they were all in.

"Brace yourselves,"said Caerphilly.

The grenade exploded. The booming resounded like a thousand cannons and shook the dust out of the walls. The dynamite exploded too and the pillar shattered. A crack from the base extended towards the ceiling. The cavern was collapsing.

Large stones fell down from the ceiling onto the floor.

"HELP!,"yelled Silva, but it was too late.

The mice saw in horror as the huge stones covered her completely and entombed her forever in her grave of salt. She had met her end.

Sullivan and Damon's fates were no better. Unable to run, the ceiling fell onto them and they could do nothing to hinder their doom.

But it wasn't them the mice were worried about.

"The City! It will fall!,"Tiah gasped, "We've failed!"

"Not yet!,"said Bernard, "Tiah, do as I say and we'll save them!"

Above, the city floor was crumbling and falling into the cavern below. Everyone ran towards the edges of the city away from the crumbling hole that was getting larger as more of the city fell.

Claire was leading the people towards the safe spots but she knew that they didn't have forever.

"RUN THIS WAY!,"she yelled, "TOWARDS THE GAMES FIELD!"

Tulwar and Ahmed Dao were helping out too as best as the could. The Mikka Sham, who were in fact less than one hundred mice, followed them until everyone was in the very center of the games field. They knew that the ground would crumble under them and they'd fall, no matter where they went. They were doomed.

"This is the end,"said Ahmed, "We won't live to see another day."

"Your friends have failed,"said the Elder, "We never should have trusted them!"

Claire couldn't do anything. She just held onto Ahmed and waited for their hour to come. Tulwar held onto his uncle and awaited his moment too.

But suddenly, a huge, golden paw shot out from the floor near them. A small figure in blue was waving its arms towards the tribe.

"SAVIOR BERNARD!,"yelled Tulwar, "WE'RE SAVED!"

"THIS WAY!,"yelled Bernard and everyone sprinted towards him.

The Golden Guardian was standing on its hind legs and had both paws up on the ground of the city. The Mikka Sham would be able to descend along the forelegs like a toboggan down to the salt cavern below.

"Hurry!,"said Bernard as everyone ran towards the legs and slid down them towards the cavern floor.

The ceiling was still falling as the mice were all safely down in the mine, but Tiah managed to protect them using the Guardian as a shield above them.

"We must use the waterway!,"said Ahmed Dao, "It's down that tunnel!"

They ran towards the nearest tunnel and all the mice ran down it. The Golden Guardian wouldn't fit through the tunnel, though. It would have to stay.

Bernard caught Miss Bianca as she jumped down from the Guardian's eye. Tiah looked at the Guardian and couldn't help dripping a tear.

"Goodbye, dear Guardian,"said Tiah, "Thank you for helping us."

Everyone ran down the tunnel until they could hear the sound of water.

"An underground river!,"said Miss Bianca.

"It must lead out to the Nile,"said Bernard.

But as they were running towards the river, the ceiling above them started to crumble too. Large rocks fell from above. Miss Bianca saw one of them falling right above Tiah and jumped towards her. She pushed the child out of the way just before the stone hit the ground with great force.

"Thank you, Savior Bianca,"said Tiah.

Miss Bianca just smiled.

Bernard helped them up and they ran towards the riverbank. All the mice were there, but they seemed at loss.

"The ceiling has crushed our boats!,"they said, "The tribe is doomed!"

Bernard suddenly saw something in the corner that gave him a burst of inspiration.

"NOT YET!,"he retorted as he ran unhesitant towards the object and used his paws to shift it towards the water. It was a crate cover! The cover of a crate that the military misfits must have left lying around.

The Baron of Lafayette would have kneeled at Bernard's feet in shame. The Duke of Wellington would have been proud of Bernard if he were so see him at this moment, for Bernard acted on the inspiration of the instant. Miss Bianca was certainly very proud of him as she saw him courageously endeavoring to save everyone.

At moments such as these, Bernard possessed the strength of ten mice. All his dormant energies were summoned and invigorated his body to display the resolve, mettle and vigor that no mouse in the world has ever and will never surpass. His might augmented ten times as his resolve and determination solidified. He alone dragged the large wooden crate cover towards the water so the mice could board it.

"Climb on, everyone!,"said Bernard, "Let's get out of here."

Every mouse obeyed without question. Even the Elder could find no defiance before Bernard's powerfully imposing character.

After making sure everyone was safely on board, Bernard pushed the 'raft' towards the center of the river and jumped on.

Away they went, speeding down the river towards the unknown.

There were rocks protruding from below the water. The raft miraculously seemed to avoid all of them. But one of them was inevitably in the way.

"Hold on everyone!,"yelled Miss Bianca as they impacted.

Apparently nobody fell over. But suddenly they all heard screams of help.

It was Tulwar! He had fallen overboard!

Bernard didn't blink. He jumped into the fierce river to save the little mouse. His strength was still that of ten, so he battled with currents without trouble.

"I've got you!,"said Bernard as he held Tulwar with one arm.

Back he swam towards the raft, which was speeding with the current. Miss Bianca held her paw out for Bernard to grab onto. Bernard tried to reach it but failed. On the second try, he reached her paw. She helped them up onto the raft to safety.

"Savior Bernard! You saved my life yet again!,"said Tulwar, "You are a true hero!"

Bernard just smiled. Miss Bianca held onto his arm affectionately, knowing how bravely he had fought against the river.

Suddenly, the river took a very steep slide and they sped towards what seemed like the end of the tunnel. There was daylight at the end.

"The Nile!,"said Bernard, "We're heading out!"

In a flash, they were outside in the daylight, speeding towards the center of the Nile River. But that wasn't a good thing. They needed to get to shore where the tribe would be safe.

"We're doomed!,"cried the Elder.

"We got out of the caves,"said Ahmed.

"Yes, so we can be eaten by the crocodiles,"said the Elder, "What's the difference? Being buried alive or eaten alive? You meddling mice, you…"

But before he could say anything else, Bernard felt something fall onto the raft close to his feet.

"Ahoy! Tie that to the boat, folks! And we'll tow you to shore!,"said a familiar jolly voice above them.

"Quick, Savior Bernard!,"said another familiar voice.

They looked up and to their surprise they saw two birds above them. They were Orville and Schazamann!

Bernard grinned and took the rope. With the help of Ahmed Dao, he tied it to a protruding nail and the birds towed them to shore. The tribe was saved.

The raft safely berthed on the riverbank, right where the little oasis and the entrance to the Mikka Sham city were. Everyone climbed out and walked onto the sand. Overwhelmed by every event, the tribe was silent. Professor Caerphilly and Claire stood together near Tiah. Orville and Schazamann landed right beside her.

Tiah hugged Schazamann as best as a tiny mouse can hug a desert crow.

"I knew you'd help us somehow, Schazamann,"said Tiah.

"Our destinies are bound, dear child,"said Schazamann hugging her with his huge wings, "Ever since you took me in when my wing was injured by the salt miners, I knew that our paths would be forever intertwined."

Orville smiled at the warm sight.

"So, you decided to stay, Captain,"said Miss Bianca.

"Yup! I though I'd go for a little vacation under the sun,"said Orville, "And the folks here sure are friendly."

Bernard was the last to step off the raft after making sure everyone was safe. He was a little exhausted, but still full of energy.

Miss Bianca ran towards him and threw her arms around him, almost knocking him down.

"Oh, Bernard you wonderful darling!,"she said, "You're the bravest of the brave!"

She kissed his cheek warmly and continued hugging him with all her affection.

"Couldn't have done half of it without you, dear,"said Bernard smiling and hugging her.

"Done what?! Ruin everything!? Eh?,"said a furious voice behind them.

Bernard and Miss Bianca spun around to see the Elder standing before them, the whole Mikka Sham tribe behind him looking at them.

"Just look at what you've done!,"the Elder yelled, "The City is destroyed! The entrance to the Temple is blocked! Our Guardian of Gold has been entombed in the mine! You ruined everything!"

"Father! Don't be unfair!,"Tiah said running to their side.

"Unfair? Unfair, you say?,"barked the Elder, "Look at what they have done? Everything is ruined! Everything that our ancestors had worked so hard to build! GONE! Why, if I weren't so old, I'd…"

Bernard had had enough of the Elder's babble. He stepped forward and stood at his full height.

"Enough!,"he said.

The Elder looked at him.

"Look at yourself! Are you not standing here and breathing?,"Bernard said, "Look at your tribe! Are they not all alive and standing behind you?"

The Elder suddenly lost all his defiance. He looked at the tribe. Everyone was safe, unscratched, alive.

"Wasn't that what you wanted?,"asked Bernard in a milder tone, "Wasn't that why you gave us a chance? The tribe is safe, everyone is alive. The Mikka Sham tribe has survived a disaster that would have put an end to it. Your history is still alive, after seven thousand years. And look! Just look at them!"

Bernard showed the Elder the reactions of the Mikka Sham children as they looked at their surroundings. One of them was drinking from the Nile.

"It's sweet water! Mother, look! Sweet water from the ground!,"he exclaimed excitedly.

"Mother what's that big shiny thing above us?,"asked a little girl mouse to her mother.

"That's the sun, where the golden gods live,"said the mother.

"I thought the sun was just a legend! It exists!,"said a little mouse elsewhere.

Bernard looked at the Elder.

"You see? Isn't this what you wanted? Isn't this what your people have fought for so many millenniums to achieve?,"said Bernard, "So what if your city was destroyed? You can build another one. So what if the Temple is blocked? Your diggers can clear the path again. You can rebuild everything…but you can't rebuild _life_."

Miss Bianca felt little tears drip from her eyes as she listened to Bernard. She could have assured that the Elder seemed moved by his words too.

"Don't you understand, Elder?,"Bernard said, "The Mikka Sham aren't the buildings, or the city, or the Temple or the treasures anything of that. _The Mikka Sham are you_."

Bernard finished his words and stood there. Miss Bianca came up behind him and rested her head on his shoulder and her paws on his brawny arms. Bernard rubbed his cheek with Miss Bianca's affectionately.

The Elder seemed completely at loss. He looked at his tribe, all of them bewildered by this new world, the world of sky and air and fresh water rivers. His face shifted from defiance to evident shame.

He turned to Bernard.

"Young lad,"said the Elder.

He hesitated for a while, but finally gave in.

"You're right,"said the Elder, "I misjudged you. Greatly. The tribe is alive; every member is safe. I was wrong. In my arrogance and determination in saving the city, I forgot what was really important. The people. If I wasn't so blinded, I would have moved my tribe to a safe haven and leave those humans destroy themselves with their greed. But, in a way, I was no better than them. I too was blinded by my overconfidence. And I am greatly sorry. Will you, sincerely, accept the apology of an old man? An old fool who knows now the cost of what his arrogance could have been?"

The Elder kneeled before Bernard and lowered his head.

"You are truly a hero, Savior Bernard,"he said.

The whole tribe took his example and kneeled before their saviors, grateful for their heroism.

"Oh…please, this…this isn't necessary,"said Bernard with a hint of coyness, "You didn't mean any harm. You did what you thought was right."

"You're something else, lad,"said Professor Caerphilly, "Nice job."

"Nicely done, Mr. Bernard,"said Claire.

"Savior Bernard, I name you and your friends honorary Braves of the Mikka Sham tribe,"said the Elder, "We are forever in your debt."

Everyone cheered and applauded.

"Well done, darling,"said Miss Bianca and kissed Bernard's cheek with great delight.

Bernard smiled. They had succeeded. The tribe was saved.

After the cheering, Bernard looked at the ground and saw a block of stone lying around.

"Well,"he said, picking it up, "We might as well get started."

He bent over and dug into the sand with his paw and placed the stone there, the first block of a new foundation. Everyone else took his example and soon they all joined in, building a new shrine at the shade of a date tree. Tiah and Tulwar helped dig the foundation with great joy.

The Elder looked at Bernard, working with the tribe as an equal.

"Humble to the last,"said the Elder.

"That's Bernard,"said Miss Bianca fondly, "Even if he saved a hundred lives in a day, he'd never let it show."

The Elder smiled.

"So brave, altruistic, heroic …and so modest. Very rare in men these days,"said the Elder admiringly, "Very rare."

He watched with pride as his tribe worked happily along with Bernard, whose skills as a handymouse were definitely useful in their construction.

"You are a happy couple, I'm sure,"he said.

"And I believe we're not the only one,"said Miss Bianca as she saw two mice approaching them.

It was Claire and Ahmed Dao, followed by the Professor.

"Great Elder,"said Claire, "I believe this belongs to your tribe."

She took off her scarab pendant and gave it to the Elder.

"I need it no longer, for it has served its purpose for me,"said Claire looking at Ahmed fondly.

"Uncle, I have a very special request,"said Ahmed, "Claire and I wish to intertwine our lives under the Mikka Sham blessings."

"He means they wish to get married,"said the Professor excitedly, "Personally, I'm very happy with the idea. My daughter is finally going to settle down with a fine lad. All we need if your blessing."

The Elder looked at them, then at Miss Bianca.

Finally, he turned to the tribe, all working on the new shrine, and spoke.

"Attention everyone!,"said the Elder, "As soon as the sun is set, we shall have a wedding! After millennia, the Mikka Sham tribe will celebrate a true wedding with the moon gods as witnesses. Prepare the feast! Musicians, start rehearsing! We are having a wedding tonight!"

Everyone cheered. Claire was overjoyed. She hugged her father and Ahmed with excitement. Miss Bianca smiled happily as she saw the tribe cheer and applaud. Bernard walked up to the Professor and congratulated him.

"You were right, lad,"said old Caerphilly, "I would see my daughter married to a fine lad and I can almost see my grandchildren listening to the story of how a brawny lad named Bernard saved the Mikka Sham tribe."

Bernard chuckled. He turned to Claire.

"Claire, congratulations,"said Bernard, "I wish you happiness and good years to come."

Claire smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Bernard,"she said and held his paw warmly, "I shall always remember you…in a very special way. Oh and another thing: You're going to be the best man and Miss Bianca the bridesmaid, and that's not a request."

Bernard smiled and walked over to Miss Bianca who was standing close by. She smiled warmly at him.

"Well, darling,"she said, "Another assignment successfully accomplished. You are the greatest, my love."

Bernard grinned.

"Behind every great man, there is a great lady who inspires him,"he said, hugging her and kissing her cheek, "And no lady is greater than you, my dear Bianca."

They hugged contently, cradling each other with great affection. Another great triumph that would become a greatly celebrated chapter in the annals of the Rescue Aid Society.

The wedding was like nothing Bernard and Miss Bianca had ever seen. As best man and bridesmaid, they were seated closest to the bride and groom at the most peculiar ceremony, in which everyone except them and the ones getting married were on their knees. They all chanted Mikka Sham chants to bless the newlywed couple and wish them prosperity.

The festival was the most varied and interesting kind of celebration the mice had ever seen.

Professor Caerphilly especially liked the smell of the incense that they were burning in the burners all around.

"What is that lovely scent?,"he asked the Elder.

"Insect repellent,"answered the Elder.

Orville enjoyed himself with his new buddy Schazamann. They talked about their flights and aeronautic mishaps and laughed loudly like old comrades.

The musicians played the wildest tunes that traveled far over the sand dunes. All their songs were clearly of Persian influence, which clearly proved Bernard's theory of the Mikka Sham migrating from Persia to Egypt during the time of the great Persian Empire.

Bernard and Miss Bianca did a ceremonial dance as well, Miss Bianca marking the rhythm with a tambourine as Bernard danced twirl-filled jigs which would bring good fortune to the couple. They enjoyed themselves immensely.

Next, Miss Bianca and Bernard asked the musicians to lend them their instruments for a moment. Miss Bianca took the harp and Bernard the reed pipe and they played Franz Schubert's _Ave Maria _as a very special gift to the newlyweds. Everyone's eyes got damp from this song.

The next thing was so unexpected that even Miss Bianca was surprised. Bernard, using his reed pipe as a baton, conducted the Mikka Sham tribe to the anthem of the Rescue Aid Society.

_R-E-S-C-U-E, Rescue Aid Society,_

_Heads held high, touch the sky,_

_You mean everything to me._

It was so wonderful. Everyone was as happy as could be.

The wedding feast was excellent. The Mikka Sham produced a very delicious variety of ginger wine, which the Professor found superior even to sherry, which is considered the best of Britain next to Scotch whisky. Bernard and Miss Bianca enjoyed date fruit smoothies that were simply delectable. Every single dish was deliciously prepared with the most mouth-watering spices and herbs.

The Professor was so happy with everything that he could hardly express it.

"As much as I love my mother country, I believe my place is here,"he said, "I have much to study here and these people will help me understand many secrets that someday the world will learn about. This was no coincidence. I believe the Mikka Sham gods somehow arranged for us to meet. Call me crazy, but I feel it was meant to be. My place is here, with my new family."

At last, they all made a large bonfire and the Mikka Sham made all sorts of pageants and plays of their tribe. Bernard played the hero on a play which was kind of like a sword dance, and he rescued Miss Bianca from the evil god who wished to marry her by force, played by Orville and Schazamann under the disguise of a four-legged monstrous deity. Tiah and Tulwar did a comedic play that made everyone laugh out loud and fill the desert with laughter.

After the pageants and plays, the musicians played their wild tunes and everyone danced under the moon.

After a lot of dancing, a bit exhausted, Bernard and Miss Bianca walked away from the crowd to the river bank, holding paws, and sat down gazing at the lovely water and the moon's reflection.

Miss Bianca's paws held Bernard's as she gazed into his eyes, her heart fluttering with excitement as it did the first day she met him.

"It's wonderful, isn't it, darling?,"said Miss Bianca, "The Mikka Sham are once again on the surface. No longer will they live in shadow underground, but under the stars and the sun, beside the Nile, where they belong."

"As it was seven thousand years ago,"said Bernard happily, "They are reborn."

They sat silently for a moment, just gazing at each other.

The night was clear and the water was fresh and soothing. It was a magical moment.

Bernard's paws caressed Miss Bianca's paws ever so tenderly as their cheeks rubbed together with fondness.

"It seems so long ago,"said Miss Bianca.

"Yes,"said Bernard.

"All those months ago, when I sat down at my desk to write that first poem. When I met you for the first time,"said Miss Bianca, "You won my heart forever that day, darling. And I knew that someday I would somehow be with you, and that you would love me as much as I love you. I knew it, somehow. And now…we're here, together. I'm sitting with you, my dear Bernard, beside the Nile River. The great Nile is witness of our love as it was witness of Marc Anthony and Cleopatra's love. And so is the moon with all its white loveliness."

Bernard smiled and hugged her closely.

"Yes. But even the moon's silver light cannot compare itself with the silvery white loveliness of your fur, my dearest Bianca,"said Bernard.

Miss Bianca's white fur turned pink with delight.

"Oh, my dearest Bernard,"said Miss Bianca, "You are the greatest mouse in the world. And I'm the happiest lass in the world because I have you ever by my side."

Miss Bianca placed her paws on Bernard's cheeks and happily gave him a warm and lovely kiss. She snuggled warmly against his strong chest and sighed contently.

"I love you, Bernard,"she breathed happily.

"And I love you, Bianca,"he answered cradling her lovingly.

And so their adventure comes to an end. The moon and the great Nile River, witnesses of so many great couples, were now witnesses of the greatest couple ever to walk on the surface of Mother Earth. The greatest and purest love ever to bloom under the silvery stars.

And that is the story of the Mikka Sham and how two brave little mice brought a legend back to life. So is written in the annals of the timeless and magnanimous Rescue Aid Society, and shall be etched forever in the history of mice, along with the names of the legendary couple that reside on the pinnacle of heroism and bravery.

_Bernard and Bianca._

THE END

87


End file.
